The Sound In My Head
by jlukes
Summary: Stiles et Scott sont comme des frères, Derek est bizarre, une nouvelle arrive en ville et la musique envahie la vie de Beacon Hill. STEREK - Suite de "Without You"
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici la suite que je viens de terminer ! Pff, je ne vous cache pas qu'à un moment donné j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, j'espère ne pas m'être trop fourvoyé ! **

**Alors, comme je vous l'ai dis à la fin de l'OS en 2 parties "Without You" voici la suite qui sera biiiiien plus longue que 2 chapitres lol^^**

**J'ai incorporé le monde de la musique, on le sait tous, Tyler Posey et Dylan O'Brien sont musiciens et après avoir vu quelques vidéos Youtube, j'ai voulu le tenter ! Alors si nous avons des amis musiciens et que, selon vous, j'ai mal choisi mes mots pour parler des instruments ou autres, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare, mais bon... **

**Donc dans cette fic nous apprendrons quelques détails qui j'ai laissé, intentionnellement, en flou dans l'OS. Donc je pense que pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il serait peut-être judicieux de le faire (il n'y en a que 2 chapitres, c'est pas bien long^^)**

**Pour la fréquence, je me dois de vous préciser que vous aurez un chapitre demain soir puis un autre, si tout va bien mercredi matin. Et oui, je pars en vacances et j'espère pouvoir poster pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien ;). A chaque poste je vous dirai quand sera le prochain, je rentre de vacances le 14 mars et à partir de là je reposterai tous les jours !**

**Aller, amusez vous bien !**

**Bisous**

**Julie**

* * *

C'était une matinée tranquille à Beacon Hill, rien ne pourrait faire sauter l'humeur de Stiles ! Ouai, il avait ce sourire sur le visage qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir laissé tomber ses baguettes si longtemps, presque 3 ans, depuis la mort de sa mère Claudia. Il avait tellement été affecté de son départ qu'il n'avait plus voulu y toucher.

_**Une nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, un rythme entêtant dans la tête, il avait le sentiment que sa mère lui avait soufflé le tempo dans son rêve. Cette nuit-là il s' était levé et doucement avait descendu les escaliers, pieds nus et en pyjama il avait ouvert délicatement la porte du garage où était entreposé une grande partie des affaires de sa mère, les outils, la tondeuse… mais aussi sa Lydia. Ouai, il avait donné le nom la fille de ses rêves à sa batterie. Elle était recouverte d'un vieux drap blanc et même si les autres fois où il entrait dans cette pièce il évitait soigneusement de poser son regard dessus, ce soir en était autrement.**_

_**Il enleva la protection et la regarda avec émotion, il se souvenait de tous ces après-midi avec Scott à jouer, sa mère prenait grand soin de le filmer et applaudir à chaque fois. Elle disait qu'il était doué, qu'il avait le rythme dans le corps, et c'était vrai, dès qu'il pouvait se défouler, Stiles dansait, parfois complètement en décalé, mais juste parce qu'il voulait faire le con, et parfois et même souvent, Scott jouait le jeu et à eux deux ils faisaient les idiots pour qui voulait bien les regarder.**_

_**Il finit par prendre place derrière sa Lydia et prit les baguettes qui n'attendaient que lui depuis ces trois dernières années. Comme un souffle derrière son oreille, Stiles eu un frisson et se lança sur les premières notes, tempo régulier d'abord, ensuite il monta d'un cran, son pied battait la mesure et son corps se remettait à vivre, tous ses muscles semblaient endormis depuis tout ce temps, alors il sourit. Il monta crescendo et se laissa emporter par le rythme ensorcelant. Il adorait ça, même si son envie de jouer était parti avec sa mère, ce soir, tout lui revenait. Il jouait sans faire attention au bruit. Il n'entendit pas son père l'observer dans l'embrasure de la porte du garage, malgré ses yeux fatigués, John garda un sourire heureux sur son visage, peut-être ne saura-t-il jamais pourquoi cette envie subite bien qu'il en eu une vague idée, mais rien que de le voir se défouler comme jamais lui procurait une joie immense. Il leva les yeux ciel et chuchota un « merci » avant de retourner se coucher sans prendre la peine de se boucher les oreilles, il était trop content.**_

Depuis cette nuit-là, il prétexta une excuse tous les soirs auprès Scott pour rentrer seul et se revoir le lendemain. Au diable la meute et les lycaons… après tout, il n'était pas vraiment de leur monde hein ? Derek lui avait moulte fois fait comprendre, et puis les bleus avaient fini par s'effacer, autant ne pas en avoir de nouveau. Mais il ne comptait pas éloigner Scott de ses projets, il voulait absolument rejouer avec son ami et aujourd'hui, il allait lui faire écouter sa maquette, ce rythme qui le prenait aux tripes tous les jours, même la nuit il en rêvait. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse écouter, il voulait de la guitare dessus et Scott savait chanter. OK c'était une idée folle, mais elle lui prenait tellement au corps qu'il fallait la concrétiser. Stiles a toujours été hyperactif, mais avec la musique, tout lui passait. Il était concentré, en cours il battait la mesure sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il refaisait tournoyer ses stylos entre ses doigts, il était à croc.

En arrivant au bahut, il retrouva Scott et Isaac près de sa moto. Depuis sa rupture avec la chasseuse, il avait plus de temps, même si cette fois c'est Stiles qui lui faisait faux bon, mais il avait une excuse !

- Hé Stiles, quoi de neuf ?

Stiles salua les deux garçons et donna à Scott son MP3 avec empressement, il s'en foutait qu'Isaac ou un autre puisse entendre, tout son corps était pris de secousse imperceptible normalement, mais ses amis voyait bien qu'il dansait carrément sur place, Stiles avait l'impression que le rythme était gravé dans ses muscles.

- Il faut que tu écoutes ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh mais écoute ! Tu verras après !

Avec un œil sur Isaac qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui, il mit les écouteurs, même si c'était inutile, même Isaac pouvait l'entendre. Dès les premières notes, Stiles se rongea les ongles, la tête balançant frénétiquement. Son meilleur ami reconnu aussitôt la signature de Stiles et releva la tête rapidement sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu…

Il ne sut quoi dire de plus et continua d'écouter, il ferma les yeux et pouvait sentir ses doigts grattouiller dans le vide. Ouai, c'était bon ça ! Isaac écouta en silence, c'était un bon son. Une fois le rythme premier répété, tous les deux se donnèrent la mesure, leur tête balançant musicalement. Stiles était content, Scott aimait et semble-t-il Isaac aussi. Il avait l'impression de relâcher toute la pression et laissa quelques larmes perler sur ses joues, avant que ses amis ne les voient, il essuya son visage, ouai, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Stiles ! C'est génial ! Mais… quand… comment ?

Scott lui rendit son MP3 et le serra dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de retrouver son frère.

- Heuu… j'ai rêvé de ma mère et j'ai eu ce rythme dans ma tête… Depuis je n'ai plus lâché Lydia d'une semelle !

- Lydia ? Demanda Isaac perplexe

- Sa batterie

- Ma batterie

- Mec c'est génial ! On va pouvoir rejouer ensemble ! Je n'ai plus sortie Roxane depuis, Pffff, je ne sais même plus !

- Roxanne ? Ouai, Isaac était largué

- Sa guitare,

- Ma guitare

Stiles et Scott étaient dans leur bulle, et Isaac voulu l'intégrer.

- Heuu… je joue aussi

- Ah bon ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers Isaac qui avait l'air gêné. Il se massa la nuque et se rappela les moments où il allait dans ce bar et où il grattait une vieille guitare dans un coin. Isaac était ce que l'on appelle un autodidacte. Il avait appris seul dans ce bar miteux où le responsable savait ce qu'il subissait à la maison. Il avait pris en pitié le kid et l'avait laissé venir dès qu'il le pouvait.

- Ouai… de la guitare aussi

- Cool !

Scott lui tapa le bras et proposa à Stiles de passer ce soir, pour qu'il leur montre ça et comme ça, Isaac pourra leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Mais le frisé était gêné, il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que ses amis.

- Désolé mais… je n'ai pas de guitare à moi, on me la prêtait à l'époque.

- Pas grave ! J'en ai une deuxième, elle s'appelle Lili

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. La sonnerie se fit entendre et les trois potes suivirent la foule.

- Au fait, pourquoi ces prénoms ?

- Ah bah, Lydia tu sais pourquoi hein ! Lui dit Stiles en riant. Et pour Scott, ce sont des noms de chansons

- Ouai, Roxane pour The Police et Lili pour Aaron.

- Ok !

Les potes du lycée se refermèrent sur eux et ils espéraient que la journée ne serait pas trop longue à passer.

A la fin des cours, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant le garage de Stiles, il faisait vraiment beau, alors le jeune Stilinski laissa la porte grande ouverte et entra, laissant ses amis voir sa Lydia. Scott avec apporté sa Roxane et Isaac tenait Lili près de lui.

- Beaux matos ! Isaac était impressionné par la bête

- Merci mec !

Il s'assit à sa place et retrouva un sourire niais sur le visage, Scott heureux de retrouver son ami se dépêcha de s'installer près de lui, brancha tous ses câbles et testa ses notes. Isaac arriva un peu plus timide et Stiles l'invita à faire de même. Tous les trois firent leurs réglages avec amusement.

- Tu as gardé le micro ?

Scott n'en revenait pas, il avait l'impression de redevenir le gamin qu'il était il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant.

- Ouep' ! Vas-y ! Il est à toi !

- Sérieux ?

- Sûr !

- Tu… te souviens de ce que l'on répétait la toute dernière fois ?

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir et en riant il commença les premiers accords. (All In de LifeHouse). Isaac avait reconnu la chanson et attendit les premières notes de Scott, puis de Stiles et ensuite les suivis avec enthousiasme. Scott commença à chanter de bon cœur et Stiles tambourina dans tous les sens, complètement extatique. Ouai ces gamins avaient ça dans la peau, ils en transpiraient littéralement.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler le morceau que Stiles avait composé à la batterie. Ils y incorporèrent les deux guitares et du chant. Ils ne voulaient pas de chanson d'amour, alors pas question de faire des paroles à la guimauve.

Quand ils eurent terminé pour la journée, ils rangèrent leur matériel en discutant de la nouvelle fille arrivait en ville.

- Comment ça une nouvelle ?

- Bah oui Stiles, la nouvelle… Meredith je crois ? Demanda Isaac à Scott

- Ouai je crois que c'est ça, elle a quelques cours avec toi Stiles en plus

- Attends, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette fille !

- Ben tu dois être le seul parce que tous les gars lui courent après

- Et vous ?

- Non… après Allisson je ne préfère pas

- Et moi non plus… Isaac se gratta la tête gêné

- Mais j'étais où moi ?

- Bah on ne savait pas trop justement, mais bon on t'a retrouvé hein ! Je crois que la composition t'a complètement déconnecté du reste du monde

Ouai, c'était vrai, il se souvenait avoir vu ses amis sans réellement les voir ces dernières semaines, alors une nouvelle fille ? Pff ne fallait pas rêver non plus ! De toute manière il n'avait aucune chance, aucune fille et même aucun gars ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à lui. Le téléphone de Scott se mit à sonner et celui-ci répondu en riant.

- Derek ? Quoi de neuf ?

Stiles et Isaac continuaient leur conversation ensemble, Isaac décrivant cette nouvelle fille comme blonde, jolie et mystérieuse.

- Mystérieuse ? Sérieux mec, une fille ne peut pas être mystérieuse à Beacon Hill ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes le centre le plus mystique du monde ? Loup Garou, Kanima… tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Stiles ! (Isaac riait ouvertement) Toutes les filles ne sont pas des monstres !

- Tu veux qu'on récapitule ? Alors de un (il montra ses doigts un à un) Allisson est une chasseuse de loup garou, de deux Lydia est une Banshee, de trois Kate Argent était totalement cinglée, de quatre la prof' Blake était un émissaire sociopathe… Tu veux que je continue ? Toutes les femmes autour de nous sont des cinglés mec !

Ouai, dis comme ça ! Isaac ne pouvait pas contre attaquer, il abdiqua et Scott revint vers eux.

- C'était Derek

- Oh laisse-moi devinez ? (Stiles fit mine de réfléchir) Il veut te voir ? Et de suite !

- Ouai… enfin, nous voir… tous.

- Gé-ni-al. Tu sais, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller hein

- Stiles, tu dois venir aussi, Derek a dit « tout le monde » avec un grognement

Stiles fit sa grimace où il montre ses dents en imitant Derek qui grogne, Dieu que ce type pouvait l'énerver.

- Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre Derek en ce moment ?

- Bizarre comment ? D'habitude tu le trouve effrayant

- Il l'est toujours je t'assure ! Non là il est… tu es sûr qu'il veut que je sois là ?

- Ouai, Stiles marque un point Scott, d'habitude il préfère qu'on évite de prendre Stiles avec nous !

Stiles regarda Isaac éberlué.

- Carrément quoi !

- Ben quoi, tu le savais non ?

- Bah j'avais peut-être l'espérance infime que cela venait de mon imagination débordante tu vois !

Bon ok, il avait eu une conversation avec Derek, étrange la conversation, mais bon...

Scott les arrêta tous les deux et fit en sorte qu'ils laissent tomber le sujet.

- On verra ça plus tard, on doit y aller.

* * *

Et voici ce premier chapitre !

A vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici une suite avec une nouvelle intrigue dans l'histoire...**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**

**Bye**

**Julie**

* * *

Une fois chez Derek, il y avait les deux Hale ainsi que les jumeaux et Lydia. Derek attaqua sans plus de cérémonie.

- On a retrouvé un corps dans la forêt cette nuit, la police pense à un cas isolé

- Ouai, j'ai entendu mon père en parler sur les fréquences, une fille de 17 ans, une balle en pleine tête

- Exacte, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'était une balle en argent et elle avait de l'aconit dans le sang

- Une balle en argent ? C'était un loup ? Mais je croyais que l'argent n'avait pas d'effet sur vous ?

C'était à ni rien comprendre, tout le monde attendait plus d'explication que Derek fini par donner.

- Non ce n'était pas un loup, je me suis infiltré à la morgue, elle était humainement normale. C'est là que je ne comprends pas

- Et Allisson ? Il faudrait lui poser la question, c'est elle la chasseuse, elle a peut-être une nouvelle tante avec un wagon de retard ?

Un regard froid de Derek et Stiles se fit plus petit. Peut-être pas une bonne idée en effet.

- Stiles à raison, Lydia tu peux voir avec elle si elle sait quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'y vais

Lydia quitta le loft et les rangs se resserrèrent. Derek se tourna vers Stiles avec une voix plus douce ce qui laissa un frisson à Stiles qui mit ça sur le compte de la surprise. Depuis quand Derek avait une voix… douce ?

- Est-ce que tu peux rester branché sur les fréquences et nous donner le plus d'informations possibles ?

- Pas… pas de problème

Il avait bégayé là ? Ouai, la honte….. Scott le regarda avec la question dans le regard, son meilleur ami lui répondit avec une tête de « il vient de se passer quoi là ? ». Il lui articula discrètement « bizarre » auquel Scott mais aussi Isaac rirent doucement. Les autres complètements dupes continuèrent d'échanger entre eux.

- A ton avis Derek, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Aiden

- Je ne sais pas… une balle dans la tête… de l'aconit, à croire qu'il est renseigné mais à l'envers

- Ouai, peut être un novice ? Peter suivi

Tous réfléchirent mais rien de concret n'en sorti. Ils finirent tous par se séparer et rentrèrent chez eux. Derek retint Stiles à la dernière minute ce qui surprit le plus jeune. Il revint sur ses pas observant ses nouveaux acolytes de musique partirent sans lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Derek ? Tu es… plus flippant que d'habitude en fait !

Derek l'observa quelques secondes, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de retenir Stiles un peu plus ? Il le savait… il voulait entendre son cœur encore quelques temps, garder son parfum le plus longtemps possible autour de lui, elle surpasserait ainsi toutes les autres odeurs.

- Appelle-moi dès que tu as quelques choses… sur les fréquences !

- Heuu… ok ! Je n'ai pas ton numéro mais je le demanderai à Scott, pas de soucis !

Stiles voulu partir et cette fois ci, Derek le laissa, inspirant profondément comme il put et le plus discrètement possible. La vérité est que Derek Hale était complètement dingue de cet humain dégingandé et vu ses déboires sentimentaux de ces dernières années, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit, et encore fallait-il qu'il l'intéresse. Il secoua la tête, hors de question de penser à ça.

Le lendemain la troupe était réuni devant le casier de Lydia, celle-ci avait vu Allisson la veille, mais selon la chasseuse, rien ne venait de chez elle. Son père était catégorique, depuis la mort de Kate, l'échec de Gérard et la mort de sa femme, le clan Argent ne se résumait qu'au père et la fille. Donc le meurtre n'était pas de chez eux. Ils promirent cependant de se tenir informé. Seul Stiles manquait à l'appel, il arriva d'ailleurs en courant vers ses amis, totalement essoufflé et son visage était rougi par les larmes. Son meilleur ami paniqua et le força à le regarder.

- Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On vient... on vient de retrouver un autre corps…

Il regarda Ethan la mine désolé, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est Danny

Le jumeau concerné se tint la poitrine et essaya de respirer malgré la douleur que le prit aux tripes, son frère le maintint comme il put alors que les autres restèrent choqués. Leur ami de la crosse était mort cette nuit.

- Mais… co… comment ? Stiles, comment il est mort ?

Le jeune fils du shérif observa tout le monde puis s'arrêta sur Ethan.

- Une balle dans la tête, et je vous pari que l'on retrouvera de l'aconit dans son sang.

De rage Ethan fracassa le premier casier qu'il vit et parti en courant du lycée. Aiden le suivit rapidement. Les autres avaient les yeux baissés au sol, plusieurs larmes coulèrent mais aucun ne prononça un mot quand le coach et le directeur passèrent devant eux avec des mines déconfites.

- Il faut… que je prévienne… Derek, Scott passe-moi son numéro

Sans rien dire, celui-ci le laissa fouiller dans son portable et Stiles composa rapidement un texto au loup qui ne tarda pas à répondre « Réunion d'urgence ce soir ». Le message passé ils partirent chacun de leur côté. La journée s'annonçait difficile.

Avant d'aller déjeuner Stiles déposa ses affaires dans son casier quand une voix douce l'interpella.

- Excuse-moi ?

Stiles se retourna et vit cette fille somme toute magnifique, est-ce à lui qu'elle parle ? Il se retourna vers le couloir, mais les autres élèves ne semblèrent même pas les remarquer. Alors il revint sur elle, essayant de sourire, mais le cœur n'y étant pas.

- Heuu… ouai ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je cherche le labo de science… je crois que c'est par là mais…

Elle tourna et retourna son plan du bahut dans tous les sens et Stiles décida de lui venir en aide. Il lui prit des mains, regarda quelques secondes et lui montra du doigt.

- C'est là ! Mais… si tu veux, je peux t'y amener ?

- Tu es sûr ?

Elle semblait timide, entortillant une boucle blonde autour de son doigt. Stiles dégluti, quelle chance avait-il qu'une fille lui fasse du charme ? Aucune, définitivement. Alors il se reprit et amorça la visite.

- Oui c'est bon, c'est sur le chemin de la cafète de toute façon !

- Merci

- Pas de quoi… Au fait, moi c'est Stiles !

- Je sais… Moi c'est Meredith

- Oh ! Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué

- Ouai… Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Disons que j'avais l'esprit un peu ailleurs c'est derniers temps

- J'imagine…

Une fois devant le labo de chimie, Stiles la salua d'un signe de la main et parti rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria. Leur mine déconfite lui renvoya en pleine figure la perte de leur ami. Aiden et Ethan n'étaient pas revenu de la matinée et l'ambiance générale de la cantine montrait bien la peine de l'assemblée en totalité. Danny était aimé et respecté depuis le début de sa scolarité ici.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Jackson ? Demanda Scott timidement

- Je lui ai envoyé un texte ce matin… il ne m'a pas répondu, enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait à tous les autres messages depuis qu'il est parti à Londres hein ! Ce n'est pas...

- C'est bon Lydia… on a compris. Lui coupa Stiles déjà fatigué d'avance

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Derek ?

- Hum…

Il sorti son cellulaire de sa poche et observa plusieurs SMS en attente. Tous de Derek…

- Wow…

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Isaac

- J'ai 5 messages… « Confirmation aconit » « restaient ensemble » « réunion ce soir » « ça va ? » « fais attention à toi s'il te plaît »

- Fais attention à toi s'il te plait ? Y a rien qui te choque là ?

Isaac avait bien entendu le dernier message, peut-être Stiles aurait-il dû garder celui-là pour lui ? N'importe quoi !

- Quand je vous dis qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ! Mais bon, au moins il n'a pas perdu son vocabulaire ! C'est moi ou il a du mal avec la conjugaison ?

Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à chacun d'entre eux, la boutade passée, il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, mais quand la troupe arriva à la sortie de la cantine, Meredith attendait Stiles en se mordillant les doigts. Scott surprit regarda son ami qui était autant saisit que lui. Il lui lança un regard du « j'en sais rien » et son meilleur ami lui mit un coup de coude et le poussa vers la fille.

- Hé ! Meredith… je peux t'aider ?

- Ouai…

Belle entrée en matière ! Il se massa la nuque, regarda ses amis qui sourirent et les abandonna là.

- En fait… je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais m'accompagner à mon prochain cours

- Moi ? Bah, Heuu….

Il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider ? Depuis quand une fille lui demandait son chemin ? Oh et puis merde ! Pour une fois qu'autre chose de craignos lui arrivait, il n'allait pas cracher dessus quand même ?

- Ok !

Il se senti cavalier et posa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, elle sourit heureuse et quand ils passèrent devant Scott et Isaac, Stiles ne manqua pas de leur signer du pouce avec un clin d'œil, les deux gars se mirent à rire et retournèrent à leur affaire.

- Je crois que les choses bougent enfin pour Stiles !

- Ouai… Elle est canon quand même !

Le soir même, ils sont chez Derek et tous parlèrent en même temps, seul le ténébreux attendit à l'écart, légèrement contrarié. Ouai, une odeur inconnue tournait autour de Stiles, et sérieusement, ça ne va pas le faire… Mais l'heure n'étaity pas à l'accès à la propriété pour le moment, ils doivent comprendre ce qu'il se passe dehors. Les jumeaux étaient venus et Ethan semblait vidé, Aiden lui laissa un peu d'espace mais il avait toujours un regard sur son frère.

- Soit cette personne est totalement débile, soit elle cherche à nous envoyer un message !

- Comment peut-elle tuer deux personnes comme si elles étaient des loups garous ? Cria Stiles au bout de la table

- Si c'est un message, elle ne laisse rien savoir sur la façon dont on peut la retrouver

- Super Sherlock, j'ai beau regarder Esprit Criminel ou les dossiers de mon père, je n'ai jamais vu un assassin crier « je suis là ! » !

- Stiles… la ferme. Intervint Derek ce qui cloua le bec au fils de shérif

Stiles frotta sa tignasse et s'écarta de la table laissant la place à Derek qu'il frôla inconsciemment, électrisant le loup au passage. Il alla vers le frigo et pris un soda, prenant plusieurs gorgées en observant les autres. Derek pouvait entendre chaque gorgée qu'il avalait, la caresse de sa langue sur ses lèvres et un regard suffit pour apercevoir la goutte brune qui coulait au coin de sa bouche avant qu'un pouce ne vienne la nettoyer. Et merde… Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et reprit.

- Si cette chose en a après nous, nous ne devons jamais être seul, à deux minimum, il faudra faire des rondes le soir, si on peut la surprendre on la neutralise.

- Et si c'est un humain ? Pas que ce qu'il a fait le condamne assurément, mais on peut nous, avoir des problèmes

Stiles avait marqué un point, mais Ethan ne voulait rien savoir et avait certifié que s'il lui tombait dessus, il en ferait de la chaire à pâté pour coyote.

- Je me mets avec Scott ! Dis Stiles en levant la main rapidement, un œil apeuré vers l'un des jumeaux.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Donc vous l'avez comprit... le Sterek n'est pas pour de suite, de suite... :D**

**Me tapez pas please ;)**

**Et pour ceux ou celles qui aiment Danny, désolé de l'avoir assassiné...**

**A mercredi ! (enfin j'espère ;) )**

**Bye**

**Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi !**

**Et voici, comme je l'avais promis, une suite !**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me touche vraiment et merci à Driamar pour son soutient, je vous conseille d'aller lire son crossover (TW/HP), en tout cas, moi je vais y aller tout à l'heure ;)**

**Alors on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Et les jours suivants furent la suite d'une longue série de veillée nocturne pour chacun d'entre eux. D'abord après les cours, Isaac, Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient dans le garage du dernier pour travailler sur leur morceau, les choses avançaient bien et ils le faisaient avec plaisir, leur transe était toujours à son comble, même si parfois ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un morceau, au moins ils prenaient le temps de s'écouter mutuellement, pas de meneur, pas de suiveur, il n'était pas question d'avoir un leader dans le groupe et rien que pour ça Stiles remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir à ce comparer à la meute.

Le soir ils se retrouvaient dans les bois pistant ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais aucuns signes du meurtrier de Danny. Les obsèques avaient eu lieu dans la semaine et toute la troupe y avait été, ce fut émouvant et éprouvant pour tous.

La journée, Stiles passait de plus en plus de temps avec Meredith, peu à peu, il en oubliait Lydia qui elle restait avec Aiden. Derek devenait fou à force de sentir cette nouvelle odeur sur lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il était souvent à deux doigts de le faire, mais à la dernière minute il se ravisait. Comme cette fois où il est allé au lycée rejoindre les autres qui attendaient devant l'entrée, Stiles étant le dernier manquant, Derek demanda où il se trouvait quand finalement il est arrivé avec une fille sous le bras, une fille….. Ouai, il s'était franchement senti con. Il avait reconnu cette odeur persistante sur Stiles et du maîtriser toute sa force et son loup pour ne pas se mettre à grogner et montrer les dents. Stiles… avec une fille. Dire qu'il en faisait des cauchemars était un euphémisme. Son rêve était brisé.

Depuis lors, Derek était soit maussade, soit d'humeur massacrante, ce qui n'échappa à personne, ni même au premier concerné qui décida de lui envoyer un texto, ouai, un texto. « C'est quoi le problème » en même temps il n'allait pas non plus utiliser des fleurs pour lui parler hein ? Et puis par textos interposés, il ne risquait pas de s'en prendre une. Il reçut une réponse bien plus tard dans la journée. « Aucun problème ».

- Tu parles….

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Derek avait écrit plusieurs fois ce message, hésitant entre « c'est toi mon problème » mais il était sûr qu'il s'en serait suivi un « pourquoi moi ? » et il n'avait pas envie de déballer sa vie par SMS, après il avait pensé à « moi aimer toi et toi pas aimer moi » ouai, essentiel et court, mais il aurait reçu « moi pas comprendre ». En effet il était dans la merde, alors il avait fini par nier comme il le faisait depuis toutes ces semaines. « Aucun problème ».

D'où étaient sorti les textos ? Sans trop savoir comment, Stiles s'était retrouvé à lui répondre machinalement quand Derek lui demandait comment les choses se passaient pour eux au lycée. De fil en aiguille, ils en étaient à se texter régulièrement, ouai, Derek était bizarre ! Mais quoi dans cette ville était suffisamment normale pour que chacun d'entre eux ne le fasse remarquer ? Rien, absolument rien. Alors un Derek un peu space sur les bords et des textos échangés ? Pas la peine de faire une rébellion par une foule effrayée.

- Tu sais Stiles, j'ai remarqué que tu étais… ailleurs c'est dernier temps. Demanda Meredith, alors que Stiles et elle étaient assis dans l'herbe derrière le lycée

- Ailleurs ? Genre… pas ici ? Il tenta de sourire mais en vain

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Elle se redressa sur les genoux et approcha son visage de celui de Stiles qui resta interdit. Allait-elle l'embrasser ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir de secret pour moi Stiles…

Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui roucouler son nom ? Il semblait bien. Et quand elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il se laissa faire trop heureux qu'une fille l'embrasse. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit magique, époustouflant ou encore engourdissant… Elle se fit plus entreprenante et il la saisie par la taille d'une main et l'autre dans ses cheveux, gestes tout à fait naturels chez lui semble-t-il. Mais rien… Il recula son visage et l'observa, elle avait les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées. Ça devait venir de lui alors… Même pas un petit fourmillement…. Elle finit par le regarder inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… oui ! Super !

La sonnerie se fit entendre et tous les deux se relevèrent, elle croisa ses doigts aux siens et ils avancèrent en souriant, bêtement pour elle, malgré tout pour lui. Quand il l'a déposa sur le pas de sa salle de cours elle le retint avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois devant toute une nuée d'élèves estomaqués qu'elle est pu le choisir lui.

- Ça te dirait un ciné, toi et moi… ce soir ?

- Heuu… c'est que… j'ai un truc de prévue

- Oh !

Elle fit une tête triste avec un regard au bord des larmes. Il se tapa mentalement la tête contre un mur et regretta presque les paroles qui sortirent.

- Mais je peux annuler ! Je passe te prendre à 20h ?

- Super !

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et le bécota une dernière avant d'entrer. Derek allait le tuer ! Attend… comment ça il allait le tuer ? Après tout, il n'était pas un loup et il n'avait pas d'odorat particulièrement sur développé. Isaac et Scott pourraient s'en sortir sans lui non ?

Et c'est ce qu'il leur dit l'après-midi même avant de commencer à jouer ensemble, lui derrière sa batterie attendant que les garçons aient terminé leurs branchements, il était d'ailleurs plutôt d'accord avec lui, ils le conseillèrent même sur la suite à tenir.

- Tu devrais y aller avec des fleurs. Lui conseilla Isaac

- Non pas des fleurs crétin ! L'arrêta Scott

- Pourquoi pas ? Les filles adorent les fleurs !

- Non elle n'aime pas ça, je n'en ai jamais offert à Allisson

- Et est-ce que vous êtes toujours ensembles ?

- Bah….

Et Stiles en était là, assis derrière sa Lydia il les regardait alternativement batailler sur la bonne conduite à tenir.

- STOP ! Sérieux les gars…. Merci mais je crois que je vais y aller comme ça

- Tu ne veux pas de nos conseils ?

- De qui ? De toi qui n'a jamais eu de copine. Dit-il en désignant Isaac. Ou de toi qui est un loup garou et qui est sorti avec le sosie de Buffy ?

Aucun ne sorti plus un mot, sauf Isaac qui lança vaguement « normal que je n'ai pas eu de copine, j'ai passé mon temps dans un frigo »… Stiles se senti con et répliqua « désolé mec ». Ils se remirent à jouer jusqu'à l'heure du rencart de Stiles.

Le rendez-vous de Stiles fut… épique. Il était un peu nerveux alors il raconta des conneries comme il sait si bien les faire, et elle, elle riait. Parfois elle lui posait des questions, comme « Tu fais quoi après les cours » ou encore « avec cette pleine lune tes yeux brillent, c'est normal ? » et de mieux en mieux « tu es vierge ? » A celle-là il crut s'étouffer avec son soda, il éluda la question comme il put et se concentra sur le film. Parfois, il la trouvait bizarre, comme quand il tournait la tête sentant un regard sur lui pendant le film et il tombait nez à nez avec son visage, on aurait dit qu'elle le scrutait. Il fit des bonds plusieurs fois. Ou encore quand, sans faire exprès, elle lui pinçait le bras ou lui marchait sur le pied… Ouai, des trucs bizarres.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il enleva ses chaussures, s'assit sur son lit et prit son pied pour tenter de soulager la douleur, ensuite il alla dans sa salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir des fois qu'il aurait quelque chose sur le visage, mais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu à le regarder comme ça ?

- En fait, je suis peut être un beau gosse ?

Il se lança des regards dont lui seul aurait pu définir leur utilité, ainsi que des clins d'œil… Ridicule se dit-il… Il finit par se passer de l'eau sur le visage et l'essuyer avant de se redresser et de voir Derek derrière lui. Il sursauta en évitant de tomber dans sa baignoire.

- Putain Derek ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu veux ma mort !

- Tu n'étais pas avec les autres ce soir

Il le regarda sérieusement. Se moquait-il de lui ?

- Froid et platonique… arrête d'essayer de me faire flipper tu veux !

- Veux-tu te faire tuer ?

- Par toi ? Sans façon ! Quoi qu'avec ta tête, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas avoir le choix ! Lui dit-il en désignant son visage.

Plus il lui criait dessus, et moins Stiles avait peur de lui. Derek le sentit clairement, alors il le plaqua durement contre la porte de sa chambre, le regard menaçant et les lèvres serrés. Stiles mit de côté rapidement sa frayeur et tenta de le repousser par les épaules, ce qu'il arriva à faire. Surprit il remit son pull en place et le menaça du doigt.

- Arrête de faire ça !

Derek avait senti l'odeur de cette fille sur lui, partout… Son cou, ses joues, ses lèvres… Elle était partout sur lui et il en avait la nausée. Alors il se contenta de grogner et sortir les griffes. Stiles ignorant des vraies raisons de son emportement, pensa qu'il en était la cause. Ce qu'il l'échauffa sérieusement.

- Mais merde Derek ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ou encore ton bêta ! Je suis Stiles merde !

- Tu étais avec elle…

Il se parlait surtout pour lui, mais le jeune garçon l'eu bien entendu.

- Quoi ?... Meredith ?

Stiles resta incrédule. Qu'est-ce que Meredith venait faire là-dedans ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Qu'est-ce…

Mais Derek était déjà parti. Stiles resta là interdit.

- Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Il massa son visage et décida que demain était un autre jour. Il aurait une conversation avec Derek une autre fois, il se le promettait. Mais là il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

Les jours passèrent tout en se ressemblant, étonnement, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé à la grande frustration d'Ethan qui ne semblait pas trouver la paix tant que l'assassin de Danny courrait toujours. Mais la vigilance de la meute diminua, Stiles restait tout de même branché sur la fréquence de la police et informait Derek de chaque info qu'il pouvait obtenir. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui répondait généralement par onomatopée, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Stiles passait de plus en plus de temps avec Meredith, parfois au détriment de la troupe qui se plaignait de ne plus le voir au loft ou encore aux entraînements de Derek.

- Hey ! C'est ça d'avoir une copine ! Avait-il lancé plutôt fier

Les autres avaient ri, mine de rien ils étaient content que Stiles est enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Il le méritait.

A l'heure actuelle, les garçons étaient dans le garage, leur titre était bientôt terminé, ils étaient totalement perdu dans leur monde quand le père Stilinski entra dans le garage, d'abord il ne dit rien, prenant une photo puis il attendit qu'ils aient terminé pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- J'ai pris l'initiative de vous trouver une scène !

Plusieurs bafouillage sans réellement de son se virent sur les 3 visages devant lui.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Papa !

- Stiles ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Ce serait une honte de ne pas faire profiter !

- M. Stilinski, je ne sais pas si on est prêt… On n'a pas fait ça pour…

- Les garçons…

Il s'approcha de Scott et mit une main sur son épaule en prenant soin de regarder les 3 grands garçons devant lui. Dieu que sa femme serait fière de voir son fils.

- Je vous ai écouté jouer tous les soirs, enfin pratiquement, vous êtes doués ! Vous mettez le feu ! Vous êtes prêts…

Les garçons se regardèrent un peu effrayé. Étaient-ils prêt ? Ils en doutaient, mais avoir une scène était une chance à ne pas laisser passer, on ne leur demandait pas d'avoir une carrière de musicien, mais au moins de s'éclater le temps d'une soirée non ?

- Vous… (Isaac se racla la gorge) Vous avez une date ?

- Sur ! Vendredi prochain ! J'ai un ami qui tient ce club sur la 3e… il me devait un service…

- Mais papa c'est dans une semaine !

- On ne sera jamais prêt ! Scott se statufia et cru qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

Mais John les calma et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant qu'ils ne sentent leurs yeux tomber sans aucunes aides. Avant de se séparer, ils choisirent leur chanson à interpréter, une connue ou la leur ? Celle qu'ils répétaient depuis des semaines ? Après un débat houleux, ils se mirent d'accord sur la leur. Ouai… ils allaient y arriver !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**La suite demain matin ;) **

**Le prochain sera un peu plus émouvant musicalement, il parlera de la mort de la maman de Stiles (dans mon imagination).**

**Alors à demain et à vos reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Julie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mouhahaha ! J'ai bien aimé vos diverses réactions face à Meredith ;)**

**Donc voici la suite !**

**Pas plus de babillage ce matin, passons à la lecture ;)**

* * *

_Ouai... ils allaient y arriver !_

En fait, peut-être pas ! Le soir même Stiles allongé sur son lit se dit qu'en fait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, cette chanson c'était la sienne, ce rythme c'était celui de sa mère et même si cette notion était un peu folle il n'en était pas moins qu'il était persuadé que tout venait d'elle. Jouer cette chanson devant tout le monde serait un peu comme le mettre à nu devant cette foule qui, au final, ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il n'y arriverait jamais !

Mais il ne put faire un pas en arrière en arrivant au lycée que des affiches étaient placardées partout dans les couloirs. il en arracha une, la lu avec peur, les doigts tremblants. Publicité pour son concert de vendredi, où son nom celui de Scott et d'Isaac était inscrits en grand.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Il en trouva une autre, puis une autre, et encore une, il les arracha une à une espérant que personne ne les verrait, on ne sait jamais, peut être pourra t-il enrayé l'infamie avant que tout le monde ne les voit. Mais quand il tourna a l'angle du couloir, tous avaient une affiche dans les mains, ils lisaient et d'autres riaient, ils en parlaient entre eux et certains étaient déjà sur leur portable, sûrement pour me se moquer de lui. Il compressa toutes les affiches qu'il avait dans les mains et senti de grosses gouttes lui perler sur le front et dans le dos. Sa vue se troubla, ses mains tremblèrent et il senti son coeur cogner rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. Une crise panique le prenait violement.

- Stiles ? Stiles !

Scott observa son meilleur ami complètement inquiet, il l'aida à atteindre les toilettes et s'assoir. Stiles suffoquait, ayant de plus en plus de mal a respirer.

- Ca va aller mon pote... respire

Il lui prit les affiches des mains comprenant enfin la cause de cette crise.

- On n'est pas obligé OK ? Rien ne te force à le faire Stiles ! Ça restera entre nous

Plus Stiles se concentra sur la voix de son ami sans vraiment comprendre le sens et plus il sentait sa crise le quitter.

- C'est bon Stiles, ça va aller...

Il lui pressa na nuque puis lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'assoir devant lui. Stiles tenta de parler et du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver.

- C'est... Qui a mis ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien... allons voir ça

Une fois qu'il eu reprit son souffle, Scott l'aida à se relever. Ils sortir dans le couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Lydia qui tenait un pile d'affiche dans les mains.

- Lydia, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où as-tu eu ces affiches ?

- C'est le shérif qui me les a donné ce matin, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dis que vous étiez dans un groupe ?

- Parce qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de le dire ! Claqua Stiles avant de les lui arracher des mains et de les mettre dans la première poubelle venue. Choquée, Lydia le regarda perplexe.

- Mais enfin ! Tout le monde...

- se moque de nous, on a bien comprit !

- Non Stiles, au contraire ! Ils ont tous super hâte d'y aller !

Ce qui eu le don de moucher Stiles et Scott qui n'y auraient jamais cru, surtout quand une bande passa près d'eux.

- Super les mecs ! C'est génial !

Ils les regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac les rejoigne, une affiche dans une main et pointant la bande derrière lui.

- Ils sont sérieux ?

Scott et Stiles firent tous les deux la même mimique de poissons sortis de l'eau brusquement.

- Bien-sûr ! Dit Lydia enthousiaste.

- Stiles !

Arriva en courant Meredith, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa a pleine bouche sous le regard médusé de ses amis. Les deux garçons sifflèrent alors que Lydia regardait ça d'un mauvais oeil.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que dès que Meredith entrait dans son champ de vision ses oreilles se mettaient a bourdonner des sons étranges. Mais comme elle ne gérait pas très bien sa nouvelle capacité, elle avait décidé d'attendre la suite, et puis c'était la petite amie de Stiles maintenant, il ne devait pas y avoir de quoi s'alarmer.

Meredith lâcha son homme et cria d'hystérie.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais dans un groupe ?!

- Heuu... ben...

- Je te l'ai dit Stiles ! Je veux connaitre tous tes petits secrets. Lui dit-elle sous le ton de la conspiration.

Isaac cru s'étouffer et Scott cru bon d'intervenir.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller !

Il lança un regard a son meilleur ami qui voulait dire "ferme là ou Derek va te bouffer" et il lui répondit de la même façon "même pas peur". Bref... Ils se séparèrent et chacun reprit le rythme de sa journée.

Finalement, Stiles devenait plus confiant à mesure que la journée passait. Scott et Isaac le confortaient dans l'idée de jouer vendredi soir, après tout, ils avaient bien travaillé. Ils n'allaient pas non plus sortir un album, juste jouer quelques titres. Stiles reçu d'ailleurs un soutien inattendu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Derek l'encourageait. Tout court.

« Je suis sûr que tu es doué »

« Dis pas ça, tu ne m'as jamais entendu ! »

« Je t'écouterai vendredi soir »

Derek n'avait pas l'air surprit comme les autres qu'il jouait d'un instrument, d'ailleurs il le lui fit remarquer et l'Alpha insista qu'il se devait de tout savoir sur sa meute. Le jeune garçon n'était plus surprit d'avoir des nouvelles de Derek, leurs échanges étaient de plus en plus familier et Stiles se sentait enfin à l'aise en sa présence.

« Tu comptes venir ? »

« Oui »

Il fit le poisson plusieurs fois et ne put répondre quand l'heure de la fin des cours sonna. Il reçut la remarque de son prof de chimie que l'utilisation du portable était interdite en classe, il s'excusa et sortie en courant, hors de question qu'il se le fasse confisquer. Il retrouva ses amis à la sortie qui parlaient vivement de la soirée de vendredi et plusieurs étudiants leurs firent des signes. Déjà qu'avant le changement de Scott qui lui avait permis d'intégrer l'équipe de Crosse, les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment populaires, mais pas considéré comme des nerds non plus. Maintenant, on leur faisait signe, les filles leur souriait, et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore joué devant eux. Stiles se senti un peu mal, et si le résultat de vendredi ne leur convenait pas ?

- Heuu… les gars, je vais rentrer, je suis un peu naze en fait

Scott le cru facilement, après sa crise de ce matin, il lui fallait un minimum de repos. Les autres le saluèrent et le laissèrent partir. Quand il arriva chez lui, il se détendit dans son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Il était avachi, la moitié du visage planqué dans son oreiller.

- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Merde maman, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Mais un sentiment étrange le prit au ventre et il se leva pour rejoindre sa Lydia. Il la regarda de longue minute, elle était dans un état quasi neuf, tellement il y tenait. Elle brillait… Il sourit et se mit derrière sa caisse et resta le regard dans le vide, les baguettes tournoyant entre ses doigts. Il finit par taper doucement sur chaque partie de sa Lydia, il avait le son en tête comme s'il l'entendait clairement, les yeux fermés il continua son rythme, revoyant sa mère sourire, son père les embrasser et lui piquant un biscuit sur la dernière fournée quand sa mère avait le dos tourné. Il changea de tempo, un peu plus grave, quand sa mère avait commencé à tomber malade, il se souvenait des cris qu'elle poussait dans la nuit, entendre son père lui dit que ce n'était rien, ou encore quand il était fatigué le matin parce qu'il l'avait veillé pour être sûr qu'elle ne quitte pas la maison dans une phase de somnambulisme. Il avait observé sa mère dans tous ces états, la mère souriante et attendrissante le quittait de plus en plus, il ne restait que la Claudia fatigué et tourmenté. Puis le son changea pour finir plus triste que jamais, laissant les images de sa mère à l'hôpital le percuter. Ils l'avaient amené en urgence suite à un malaise dans la cuisine. Elle s'était congé sur le coin du plan de travail et Stiles l'avait retrouvé allongé au sol inerte alors qu'il était venu se chercher une boisson alors qu'il jouait de la batterie seul. Il se revoyait dans ce couloir de l'hôpital où Scott était arrivé en courant avec Mélissa. Son rythme se fit plus saccadé, presque en colère. Scott avait dû le retenir de se briser la main contre le mur de l'hôpital quand le médecin est revenu avec une mine tragique pour leur annoncer la mort de Claudia. S'il était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu la sauver ? Hélas, il n'en saurait jamais rien. Et aujourd'hui, il laissé sa frustration passer au travers de sa musique. Il laissa couler ses larmes sans pleurer…

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Derek à l'entrée de son garage, les bras croisé, adossé à une armoire. Il semblait contrarié malgré ses yeux fermés.

- Derek ?

Stiles essuya rapidement ses larmes, se sentant violé dans son intimité. Derek se redressa et évita de le regarder, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir ? Ouai, ce serait peut-être mieux, il n'aurait jamais dû venir de toute façon ! Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand Stiles l'en empêcha.

- Si tu passes cette porte sans rien dire encore une fois, je te jure sur l'enfer que je vais de faire bouffer tes ongles tordus ! C'est clair ? Son ton était froid mais assuré.

Ce qui fit réagir le loup. Il se stoppa dans sa lancée mais resta tourné vers la sortie. Stiles resta où il était et attendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

- Rien…

- Rien ? Sérieusement ? On ne vient pas chez les gens et s'introduire dans leur… intimité pour dire « rien » Derek ! Lui dit Stiles en colère, il en laissa tomber ses baguettes au sol s'en chercher à les ramasser.

- J'ai vu Scott… Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas la forme…

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne répondais pas au texto… je m'inquiétais

Stiles était éberlué, Derek avait gardé un tel calme, toujours dos à lui. Des textos ? Il chercha son portable et se rappela l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre. Il lui bafouilla et le vit se tourner face à lui. Alors se sentant con, Stiles avança et se planta face à lui, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute.

- Ça va… comme d'hab'

- Je t'ai entendu… jouer

- Ouai… c'était… (il se gratta la nuque nerveusement) personnel en fait

- C'était super

Ils avaient l'air tous les deux bêtes, leurs mains dans les poches, des regards qui fixait un peu tout et rien en même temps.

- Derek

- Stiles

Ils rirent et chacun batailla quelques secondes pour laisser parler l'autre en premier. Mais c'est Stiles qui gagna cette manche et Derek du se lancer.

- Je ne voulais pas t'envahir comme ça… Tu, tu te souviens de l'autre fois, quand je me suis excusé de mon attitude ?

- Heuu… ouai, pourquoi ?

Derek se souvenait encore de ses cauchemars qu'il avait faits, une vie sans l'existence de Stiles dans la sienne. Ouai un cauchemar…

- Je te l'ai dit Stiles ce jour-là… tu es important… pour moi, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien ok ?

- Ouai… ouai ok ! Je vais bien je t'assure ! Y a juste ce concert et… enfin bref, rien dont tu ne dois te tracasser ok ?

Il était nerveux tout à coup, ce que ressenti Derek immédiatement. Il se décida contre toute attente à prendre Stiles dans ses bras, ce qui laissa le jeune un peu surprit, mais qui, finalement, accepta l'étreinte amicale.

- Tu y arriveras Stiles, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci. Stiles souffla pratiquement de soulagement.

Derek lui semblait sincère sur ce coup, et il avait envie d'y croire furieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais aucun d'eux n'osèrent bouger. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que Derek ne gronde contre Stiles sans raisons apparentes. Stiles sentie son échine parcouru d'un frisson appréciable et recula pour regarder Derek inquiet. Mais il vit encore derrière lui, Meredith qui n'osait déranger.

- Meredith ?

- Salut ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Non c'est bon ! C'est un ami… Derek… voici Meredith

Il se détacha de Derek suffisamment loin et le lui présenta. Le loup eu un mal fou à ne pas gronder une nouvelle fois, déjà qu'il avait dû se faire griller la première fois. Derek la salua d'un signe de tête sans plus de politesse et sorti du garage sans un mot dire. En colère… Stiles le regarda partir en silence puis se concentra sur Meredith.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle allait lui répondre quant au loin ils entendirent le hurlement d'un loup, Stiles déglutit et souri nerveusement à sa petite amie qui ne sembla pas effrayé.

- Y a de drôle de bêtes dans le coin hein !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Elle s'approcha de lui et sans qu'il ne voie rien, il reçut une décharge électrique dans le cou. Il lutta par réflexe mais tomba comme une masse sur le sol du garage et pu à peine distinguer Meredith lui mettre une droite phénoménale qui finit par l'achever.

* * *

**Et c'est... maintenant... que je m'en vais !**

**La suite demain mais petits chats !**

**;)**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

**Et oui, me revoilà, je suis rentré de vacances cet aprem et voici donc votre suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Et soyez rassurer, Stiles n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, pas question qu'il pleur en criant au secours (désolé...)**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse voir où il se trouvait. Il savait qu'il faisait noir déjà, il chercha une quelques blessures en scannant mentalement son corps. Rien, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il essaya d'apporter ses mains à son visage mais il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient attachées dans son dos à une chaîne… en argent.

- Sérieux ?

Il souffla et claqua sa tête contre le mur… ouai, un mur de pierre, humide… Il remercia le ciel que cette cinglé l'ait chopé alors qu'il était habillé correctement et pas pied nu ou en pyjama ! Et oui, encore une cinglé.

- Putain… les femmes ce n'est pas pour moi…

Il essaya d'enlever les liens, mais les chaînes étaient bien serrées, et ce n'était pas avec sa force humaine qu'il allait réussir à les retirer. Il décida de crier à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, mais en vain, personne ne semblait être dans les parages. Il ne savait même pas lui-même où il était…

Le lendemain au lycée, Scott et Isaac attendaient comme d'habitude leur ami. Ils discutèrent de la soirée de vendredi, de l'absence d'info du tueur en série et d'Ethan qui ne semblait pas dormir correctement ces derniers jours.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui fou ce matin ? Demanda Scott en regardant sa montre.

Il prit son portable alors que la sonnerie du début des cours s'annonçait. Le cellulaire sonna plusieurs fois, une voix essoufflé décrocha et Scott fut surprit d'entendre la voix du shérif.

- Allo ?

- Shérif ? C'est Scott, Stiles n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il a laissé son portable ici, je viens de rentrer d'une garde de nuit, il a dut partir en retard je suppose ?

- Ok… merci M. Stilinski

Il raccrocha et annonça à Isaac qu'il allait surement être en retard ce matin. Ils partirent en cours sans se soucier du sort de leur ami.

Stiles se réveilla de nouveau quand il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Il hurla quand il vit une bestiole sur lui, la bête parti en vitesse effrayé par ses jeux de jambes. Il arrêta de crier et regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Putain, il avait eu peur d'une bestiole… Il décida d'étudier son environnement, son père lui avait appris certains trucs et quand il vit une petite lucarne au plafond, il sut qu'il faisait jour. Pas ensoleillé non plus mais clair. Son tombeau était sombre, en pierre et légèrement humide, il était aculé semble-t-il au mur du fond puisque qu'une porte plus haute au-dessus de grandes marches lui faisait face. Au centre de la pièce trônait une sorte de cercueil en pierre. Il était dans un caveau ?

- Génial…

Il était dans un cimetière si ses déductions étaient bonnes. Qui irait le chercher dans un cimetière ? Personne…

- Hey ho ! Quelqu'un ?

Il cria comme il put, il doit bien y avoir des gars dans un cimentière en pleine journée non ? Mais personne ne lui répondit…. Encore…

La pause déjeuné était arrivé et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Stiles, Scott commençait à s'inquiéter. Jamais Stiles n'avait manqué une journée sans le lui dire, ou le prévenir. Là, rien, il n'avait pas son portable, donc impossible à joindre. Sa voiture n'était toujours pas sur le parking. Tout le monde était autour de leur table habituelle pour manger et chacun s'interrogèrent sur l'absence de Stiles.

- Je vais appeler Derek, il devait aller le voir hier soir ?

Il composa le numéro et quand celui décrocha, il lui demande s'il avait vu Stiles hier

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il va bien ?

- Justement on ne sait pas… Il n'est pas là ce matin et il n'a pas son portable avec lui

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as vu hier ?

- Oui… Et quand je suis parti il était avec… sa copine

Il grogna plus qu'il ne le dit. Scott chercha du regard Meredith et la trouva à une table seule, elle semblait se parler à elle-même.

- Je la vois…

Il raccrocha sans cérémonie et s'avança jusqu'à sa table. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait l'aider. Elle avait un sourire niais sur le visage et étrangement, Scott en eu un frisson.

- Tu étais chez Stiles hier soir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas là ce matin… et il n'est pas chez lui non plus

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas bien hier soir… il est peut-être allé chez le médecin ?

- Sans prévenir son père ?

- Je ne sais pas moi…

Elle fit un regard inquiet et se leva pour poser une main sur son épaule. Son instinct lui hurla de reculer et doucement il le fit. Lydia s'approcha, les sons étranges lui bourdonnaient toujours les oreilles, et se fut de pire en pire quand elle se tint à côté d'eux.

- Tiens-moi au courant ok ? Lui dit Meredith inquiète

- Scott ? Lydia posa une main sur son bras et celui-ci revient presque à la réalité. Viens on y va…

Il la suivit sans rien dire, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

Ce qui lui sembla être des heures passèrent et Stiles ne savait pas trop si c'était encore le matin où l'après-midi. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit il put voir le visage faussement angélique de Meredith.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prends Meredith ! T'es cinglée ou quoi ? Détache-moi !

Il se tortilla pour pouvoir vainement l'atteindre. Si seulement il pouvait la toucher… Elle s'installa face à lui et brandit une cuillère devant lui, le reflet du soleil sur l'ustensile lui dit cligner des yeux et la blonde sourit victorieuse.

- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune…

- La belle affaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Meredith ?

- Ce que je compte faire ? Tu as vu il demande ce que nous allons faire !

Elle se mit à rire de façon totalement anarchique. Elle avait un grain, il en était persuadé.

- Il devrait plutôt se demander ce que nous allons LUI faire… Tu es une erreur de la nature Stiles… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Elle approcha rapidement et lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage, il serra les dents et encaissa sans rien dire, la fusillant du regard. Elle revint vers le cercueil et posa un sac en toile sur le dessus sans ménagement. Elle en sorti plusieurs choses. Pieu en bois, arbalète, fiole d'eau, croix, et une arme à la crosse ivoire avec une balle brillante juste à côté.

- C'est quoi ce délire… Tu te prends pour Buffy ou quoi ?

Il avait envie de rire, d'un rire qui lui tordrait le ventre à l'en faire pleurer. Cette cinglée dépassé tout ce qu'il avait vu à Beacon Hill.

- Buffy ? C'est qui ça ?

Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et continua de sortir toute sa panoplie de petite tueuse… De tueuse…

- Tu… c'est toi qui à tuer cette fille… et Danny ?

- Ces démons ?

Jamais elle ne tourna la tête vers lui, répertoriant un à un tous ces bibelots diaboliques.

- Bien sûr ! Je les ai découvert dans une fête dans le centre… la lumière UV a fait ressortir leur véritable identité… Ils n'avaient peur de rien, mettre à vue de tout le monde leur croc et leurs yeux… Il fallait que quelqu'un les arrêtes…

Stiles n'en revenait pas, elle les avait tué parce qu'ils avaient été à cette party à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention avec sa musique. Le thème était de mémoire, les mythes et les légendes…

- Ce n'était que des déguisements… Il était stupéfait, le souffle coupé.

- Foutaise ! Elle braqua son arbalète sur lui dans un mouvement rapide.

Il sursauta en essayant de reculer du mieux qu'il put. Mais de rage elle tira sur une chaîne derrière elle et Stiles fut soulever d'un mouvement brusque, il senti son épaule se déchirer et étouffa un cri à s'en mordre la langue. Elle venait de lui déboîter l'épaule, maintenant il se retrouvait les bras, et les poings liés au-dessus de sa tête. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire passer la douleur, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile… Voire impossible.

- Ça ne va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête…

- Oh que si… tu sais j'ai étudié cette ville, tous ces morts…. Ces agressions… et à chaque fois… tu étais impliqué Stiles !

- Quoi ?

Elle lui relata tous les derniers faits divers de Beacon Hill, le Kanima, l'émissaire, l'Alpha Peter… et c'était vrai que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était impliqué, mais jamais au même degré… Alors pourquoi lui ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

Je t'ai observé ensuite… tu étais étrange… tu ne voulais pas que l'on se voit le soir, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois dans les bois le soir, tes yeux brillent la nuit de pleine lune et tu as des dents pointues !

- Des dents… non mais ça ne va pas bien chez toi !

C'est vrai quoi, il avait une dentition parfaite ! Son dentiste lui répétait à chaque fois !

- Tu confonds mes yeux brillants avec les reflets de la lune… Tu me prends pour un vampire ou quoi ?

- Un vampire ? Non… j'ai fait le test plusieurs fois sur toi, l'ail ne marche pas et je t'ai fait boire de l'eau bénite… Rien… Non mon cher Stiles… tu es un Loup-garou !

- Pardon ? Il riait maintenant ouvertement, mais un mélange de fatigue et de douleur se ressentait dans le son.

J'en ai eu la certitude hier soir chez toi… il y a eu ce grondement, et puis ce hurlement de loup, il t'était destiné… Je trouverai les autres après t'avoir tué

Il déglutit et ne put rien faire quand il la vit quitter le mausolée en emportant toutes ses affaires. Dieu que cette fille était tarée, elle faisait tout à l'envers. Il semblerait qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'être une chasseuse de démon, mais malheureusement elle ne savait pas différencier un démon d'un humain banal. Pathétique…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bon je ne sais pas si vous c'est pareil, mais moi, en l'écrivant, Meredith me faisait rire... :D**

**Donnez moi votre avis ! La suite demain ;)**

**Bye**

**Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**RDV en bas ;)**

* * *

Les cours fini, Scott sorti en courant du bahut et retrouva les autres qui n'attendait que lui, ils observèrent Meredith partir avec sa voiture, une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, c'est Derek qui arriva avec sa Camaro et pila nette devant sa meute.

- Où est Stiles ?

- On n'en sait rien Derek ! Mais cette fille… Scott sembla chercher ses mots

- Elle est bizarre… j'entends des sons quand elle est autour de nous… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est…

Lydia se sentait impuissante, Derek la regarda, d'abord sans rien dire, puis lui demanda de rejoindre Peter au loft, il l'avait mordu, il devrait pouvoir l'aider… Elle y alla accompagné d'Aiden. Puis l'Alpha se tourna vers Scott de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'elle ?

- Rien, elle vient d'arriver, elle a jeté son dévolu sur Stiles et c'est tout… Il n'en parlait pas plus non plus ! Scott piétinait littéralement.

- On devrait peut-être faire des recherches sur elle ? Lança Isaac

- Ouai tu as raison, va voir le shérif, explique lui et demande lui de rechercher des infos sur Meredith. Derek et moi on va fouiller la forêt !

Isaac et Ethan partirent sur la moto du dernier. Scott et Derek laissèrent leur véhicule sur le parking et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois derrières.

Quand Lydia arriva devant la porte du loft, elle se dit que c'était pour Stiles, qu'elle devait prendre sur elle et affronter Peter, elle ne s'était jusqu'alors, jamais retrouvé seul avec lui, et elle devait s'avouer que ce type lui foutait le jetons, après tout, il avait essayé de la tuer ! Elle avait demandé à Aiden de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie…. Tu parles… il était devenu son pire cauchemar !

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte du loft s'ouvrit rapidement, comme si elle ne pesait que quelques maigres kilos. Peter se tenait là, devant elle avec un sourire pincé sur le visage.

- J'ai cru que tu ne savais pas ouvrir cette porte !

- Vous devez m'aider, et autant ça m'étouffe de l'avouer, j'ai besoin de votre aide sur…

- Tes oreilles ? Entrez Princesse….

Il lui céda le passage avec une galanterie extravagante et elle entra doucement, prête à bondir s'il le fallait. « Pour Stiles » se répétait-elle comme un mantra.

- Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai ces sons… dans ma tête. Elle indiqua ses oreilles avec un regard inquiet.

- Des voix tu veux dire !

- Je ne les distingue pas… Ça ressemble plus à des bourdonnements…

- Tu ne veux pas les entendre Lydia

- Si ! J'essaie mais…

- Tu as peur de les écouter.

Il la plaqua contre un mur, enserrant sa gorge, elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise mais sans succès.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles ont à te dire, tu es effrayé ma jolie !

- Non, Stiles est en danger, je dois savoir !

Elle devenait étrangement bleu… Il l'a relâcha et elle tomba au sol à genoux. Elle toussa durement une main sur la gorge. Des petits points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux, elle les ferma quelques secondes puis finit par se relever, mais déjà Peter était de nouveau devant elle.

- Si tu veux sauver ton ami, tu dois les écouter, que je sache, les voix ne te feront pas de mal. Tu es une Banshee Lydia, ces voix te préviennent d'une mort imminente. Si tu ne les écoute pas, tu auras la mort de ton ami sur la conscience… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Peter ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle les écoute, qu'elle devait se rapprocher de Stiles psychologiquement et écouter… Elle n'ajouta rien et parti en courant jusqu'à sa voiture, la mort aux trousses.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant chez Stiles, le garage était encore ouvert, elle entra accompagné d'Aiden et observa tout le matériel de musique autour d'elle. Elle hésita mais finalement prit place derrière la batterie, si Stiles y passait beaucoup de temps, c'était le meilleur endroit où elle pourrait les entendre. Et les voix arrivèrent…

D'abord, elle paniqua et respira laborieusement, ces sons lui foutaient la trouille, mais elle réussit à se calmer les laissant venir. Elle mit tout de même un instant avant de distinguer les mots « mort » « psychiatrique » « argent »… Tous ces mots n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, elle se concentra plus fort encore leurs priant d'être plus clair. Elle était une Banshee merde ! Et là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se voilant d'un voile noir et sa propre voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas s'éleva dans les airs…

**_"La mort s'abattra quand la folie sera libérée… A la grande clarté, un autre tombera."_**

Et Lydia cria.

De leur côté, Isaac et Ethan arrivèrent en courant dans le poste de police. John était dans son bureau et reconnu les garçons, il leur ouvrit rapidement sa porte qu'il referma quand les deux loups furent entré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? John ne pouvait cacher sa surprise

- C'est Stiles

- Stiles ? Quoi ? Où est-il ?

- On pense qu'il a des problèmes, il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ! Ethan essaya de rester le plus calme possible.

- On a peut-être une piste, il nous faut des informations sur sa copine

- Meredith ? Pourquoi ?

Il prit tout de même place derrière son bureau et lança les recherches sur la jeune fille. Isaac continua sur le fait qu'elle était la dernière personne à avoir vu Stiles et que Lydia et Scott avaient un mauvais pressentiment. C'est vrai quoi, être à Beacon Hill ne laissait pas la place aux mauvais pressentiments.

John tapa le nom de Meredith dans la base de données mais « Aucun Résultat » s'afficha devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux jeunes garçons se mirent derrière lui pour voir les résultats, mais rien. Comment ce nom ne pouvait-il rien donner ?

- C'était étrange…

Il lança une recherche sur une plus large zone, mais rien.

- C'est peut être une fausse identité. Meredith Smith… Autant s'appeler John Doe… Sans vouloir vous offenser shérif. Lança plus timidement Isaac.

- Je te l'accorde… Essayons autre chose.

Il décida de ne mettre que le prénom dans la base de recherche de Beacon Hill. Il trierait ce qui en sortirait plus tard. D'ailleurs une grande liste de Meredith en sortie, Ethan lui proposa de filtrer les recherche avec une année de naissance entre 1995 et 1997. Sur les dizaines de résultats, 3 en ressortir.

John cliqua tremblant sur le premier lien.

**« Un accident de voiture dans les bois tue une famille, un survivant »**

**_« Selon les autorités locales, la voiture aurait fait une embardé sur le bord de la colline. Un impact important sur le côté du break familial indiquerait qu'un animal aurait pu pousser la voiture, des marques de griffes le long des portières latérales laissent supposer l'attaque d'un puma qui aurait protégé son territoire. Les parents, Irène et Max Swan âgés de 36 et 35 ans et leur 2 fils Tom et Ben, jumeaux de 3 ans sont morts dans la chute du véhicule, leurs corps ont été retrouvés lacérés. Seule la petite Meredith âgée de 5 ans s'en sort miraculeusement blessée. »_**

- Elle serait cette Meredith ? Mais où était-elle depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Ethan

- Si je me souviens bien, elle a dû être placée en famille d'accueil

Il le confirma en cliquant sur le lien suivant.

**« La rescapée d'une tragédie, pupille de l'état »**

**_« La jeune Meredith, orpheline suite à un accident tragique au nord de Beacon Hill, est devenu officiellement pupille de l'état, une famille d'accueil lui a été trouvé dans une ville voisine. La pauvre enfant n'a plus parlé depuis la perte de sa famille, selon une source interne, elle ferait des cauchemars réguliers. Espérons que cette nouvelle famille pourra l'aider à se retrouver. »_**

John se dépêcha de suivre le dernier lien qu'il espérait lui donnerai des réponses à ses questions, où était son fils ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il vivant ? Il avait encore en tête l'image des corps retrouvé dans les bois ces derniers jours.

**« Une famille brûlée vive près de Beacon Hill »**

**« A croire que la jeune Meredith ne trouvera jamais la paix. Souvenez-vous, l'accident des collines avait causé la mort d'une famille laissant derrière elle, une jeune fille de 5 ans. Cette dernière avait était placé un an plus tard dans une famille d'une ville voisine. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, soit 5 ans plus tard. La famille Garver qui avait accueilli la petite orpheline vient de perdre la vie dans un horrible accident. Les pompiers ont classé l'affaire comme accident domestique. Le feu aurait pris dans la cuisine, une conduite de gaze aurait explosé, faisant bruler la maison entière. Encore une fois, la jeune enfant, maintenant âgée de 10 est de nouveau pupille de l'état. »**

Plus bas, il y eu une mise à jour de l'article par le journal annonceur.

**« L'affaire Meredith, un schizophrénie diagnostiquée »**

**« Après enquêtes des autorités du comté de Californie, l'enfant tragique a été diagnostiqué Schizophrène auprès des médecins. En effet, il s'avère que l'enfant a présenté des symptômes effrayant devant le corps médical. Hallucinations, voix intérieurs… La petite aurait avoué avoir mis le feu à la maison des Garver (tuant la famille complète ndlr). Selon elle, tous les membres étaient possédés par des démons… A l'heure où nous éditions cet article, la jeune enfant doit se faire interner à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hill….. »**

- Oh putain… Elle est cinglée ! Isaac n'en revenait pas

- Si c'est elle, comment l'institut a-t-il pu la laisser sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas, on va aller leur poser la question.

Le shérif se leva, prit sa veste et sortie du poste avec les deux loups derrière lui. Direction l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hill.

Cela faisait des heures que Derek et Scott parcourait la forêt en large et en travers. Ils étaient à cran mais aucun ne voulait s'arrêter de chercher. Il devait bien être quelque part non ?

- Je ne sens sa trace nulle part ! Scott tourna sur lui-même, reniflant sans relâche

- S'il s'agit du même meurtrier que Danny et cette fille, il devrait être ici ! Derek lui feulait comme un lion en cage

- Peut-être qu'il attend le bon moment ? Ce soir c'est la pleine lune non ?

- Oui ?

Scott ne put continuer qu'un son cri horrible leur parvint aux oreilles, la douleur pour leurs oreilles les firent se replier, mais Scott se redressa regardant au loin.

- Lydia !

Il se mit à courir vers ce son strident et arrivèrent devant la maison de Stiles. Lydia et Aiden étaient là, lui, la soutenant en l'aidant à atteindre la voiture. Scott lui tomba dessus inquiet.

- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle eut un peu de mal à répondre et Aiden lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Elle a dit quoi ? Questionna Derek, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- La mort s'abattra quand la folie sera libérée… A la grande clarté, un autre tombera

- Un autre tombera… Scott réfléchissait

- Stiles… (Mais Lydia avait tout comprit). Stiles tombera à la pleine lune. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant !

Le téléphone de Scott sonna et il se dépêcha de répondre en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac. Il mit le haut-parleur.

- Isaac ?

- Meredith n'est pas celle que l'on croit. En fait son vrai nom est Meredith Swan, sa famille entière est morte dans un accident de voiture, attaqué par un puma. Elle a été placée en famille d'accueil un an plus tard, mais la famille est morte cinq ans plus tard dans un incendie ravageur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un accident ? Demanda Derek

- Parce que c'est la gamine qui l'a causé, elle a été diagnostiqué Schizophrène après ça, elle y avait mis le feu car elle était persuadé que cette famille était possédé par des démons. On sort actuellement de l'hôpital, les médecins nous ont dit que comme elle avait atteint la majorité et qu'elle ne présentait plus de trouble du comportement, ils l'on laissé sortir à condition qu'elle consulte régulièrement.

- Ah ben bravo ! Maintenant elle a tué 2 personnes et Stiles et le prochain ! Paniqua Scott.

- Scott…. « La mort s'abattra quand la folie sera libérée », c'est Meredith ! Lydia prit le téléphone des mains de Scott et enchaîna. Isaac, elle va le tuer comme les autres, dans la forêt cette nuit. Est-ce que les corps ont été retrouvés au même endroit ?

Elle entendit du bruit sur la ligne et se fut la voix du shérif qui résonna.

- Non, mais très près l'un de l'autre, la première fois nous avions bouclé le périmètre, la seconde fois, elle était au bord des lignes. Je pense qu'elle va rester dans le même secteur cette fois ci.

- Où ? Demanda Aiden

- Près du cimetière… Annonça froidement John avant de couper la ligne.

Tous montèrent dans la voiture de Lydia qui accéléra sur bitume…

* * *

**Et voici !**

**J'espère que cela plaît ;)**

**A demain !**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Merci à "sakuraetsasuke" pour ton magnifique com' lol ! J'imagine que tu as du rester frustrer hum ? :D**

**RDV en bas ;)**

* * *

Stiles sentait ses poumons manquer d'air, la position, fort peu confortable, lui comprimait les poumons, il avait du mal à respirer et se dit mentalement qu'il comprenait la mort douloureuse qu'avaient subi les victimes de l'émissaire frappadingue. La nuit était tombée et la lune commençait à briller, laissant passer la clarté dans la petite lucarne. La porte lourde s'ouvrit de nouveau et Meredith entra pleine de grâce. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et s'était vêtu de cuir.

- Non mais je rêve…

Stiles se parlait plus pour lui-même quand il vit qu'elle posa son sac sur le cercueil, elle en sorti un teaser et s'approcha de Stiles qui recula instinctivement, le regard froid et tendu à bloc. Elle lui mit une décharge dans l'abdomen ce qui le paralysa plusieurs minutes. Minutes nécessaire selon elle pour le détacher et lui remettre les liens derrières le dos. Stiles aurait pu respirer enfin normalement d'avoir les poumons moins compressé, mais la décharge semblait encore parcourir son corps de spams douloureux. Il se sentit transporter vulgairement par le coude, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, elle ne le ménageait pas merde ! Une fois dehors, il put ouvrir les yeux et constater qu'ils traversaient le cimetière désert. Son épaule le faisait souffrir le martyre mais il serra les dents pour se concentre sur son environnement. S'il n'était pas aussi vaseux il pourrait lui en coller une et partir en courant. Ouai bonne idée, mais dès qu'il essayait d'envisager un mouvement elle resserrait sa prise sur son bras déboîté et il jura de douleur.

Il lui sembla marcher des heures alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de minutes. Elle le lâcha au sol lourdement et il retombe sur le côté, heureusement, le bon bras… Il toussa et essaya de se redresser, la lune brillait devant lui, les reflets lui faisant briller ses yeux aux ambres noisettes. Elle sourit au spectacle et le força à se mettre à genoux. Stiles se sentait fatigué, il luttait mais il sentait bien que ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, que ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il avait une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Elle s'accroupie face à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il recula d'abord, mais répondit à son baiser avant de lui mordre la lèvre et de lui mettre un coup de tête. Elle tomba en arrière et tituba pour se relever. Mais Stiles avait été plus rapide et lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac. Il saisit sa chance et courut comme il put, laissant derrière cette cinglée qui se lécha la lèvre avant de cracher du sang de rage. Elle sortit son arme de son dos et courut après lui.

- Reviens mon chérie ! On a plein de truc à se dire… Elle l'avait mauvaise…

Derek, Scott, Lydia et Aiden étaient arrivés les premiers au cimetière. Rapidement ils sentirent l'odeur de Stiles qui les conduisit au caveau de la famille Swan, à l'intérieur, une chaîne en argent suspendu au plafond. Des affaires sur le grand cercueil les attendaient. Arbalète, fioles, pieu…

- Est-ce que c'est de l'eau bénite ? Demanda Lydia en ouvrant une fiole.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est prise pour une chasseuse de démons…

Ils sortirent et suivirent les traces de Stiles et de Meredith. Quelque part ils étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir trouvé de sang dans le mausolée. Cela signifiait que Stiles était en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Stiles s'arrêta de courir et se posa derrière un arbre, il était fatigué, et son épaule se traînait comme un boulet. Il souffla le plus silencieusement possible, Meredith était quelque part derrière lui, il pouvait entendre ses pas plus loin.

- Stiles… Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser vivre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapidement derrière l'arbre, elle était à une cinquantaine de mètre, dos à lui, heureusement que la lune était pleine, il avait une visibilité parfaite. Il sortit de sa cachette rapidement pour changer de place. Elle entendit le bruit et pivota sur elle-même, approchant de la source.

- Tu ne peux pas te transformer Stiles… je t'ai administré une substance nocive pour vous les loups garous ! J'ai trouvé ça en lisant un peu…C'est fou ce qu'internet peut nous donner de nos jours

Stiles se retint de lui crier que sur Wikipédia, il fallait en prendre et en jeter. Mais il préféra garder le silence et s'assurer qu'elle ne le trouve pas. Il fallait qu'il se remette l'épaule en place, c'est à peine s'il pouvait réfléchir correctement avec cette douleur. Il se tourna face à l'arbre, regarda derrière lui, elle n'était pas visible, mais il entendait encore sa voix plus loin… Il posa son front contre le tronc et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il inspira profondément, recula de quelques pas et fonça l'épaule la première contre l'arbre. Il senti une sueur froide glisser le long de son cou, son os bougea à lui faire froid dans le dos et il étouffa son cri comme il put contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Et contre toute attente, la douleur devint supportable. Il souffla fortement et se tourna pour poser sa tête contre le tronc massif. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit quelques secondes, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

- Putain Scott… tu es où merde ! Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, toujours pas de Meredith, mais elle est où bon sang ! Il reprit position mais cru mourir quand il vit sa traqueuse devant lui. Elle était livide, son arcade commençait à noircir et sa lèvre était totalement tuméfiée. Elle lui enserra la gorge violemment, il pouvait voir le diable danser dans ses yeux, elle était totalement folle à lier.

- Tu n'es qu'une bête immonde qui fait du mal autour d'elle Stiles ! Je vais te faire payer…

Elle le traîna au sol, le forçant à s'agenouiller en le menaçant de son arme chromée à la crosse ivoire, s'il ne se savait pas dans la merde, il aurait ri rien que d'imaginer une balle en argent dans le canon.

- Meredith… Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas un loup garou OK ? Je suis un humain, banal certes, mais un mec normal hyperactif ! J'ai été amoureux de la même fille pendant plus de 10 ans, je joue de la musique avec mon meilleur pote et…

- LA FERME !

Elle trembla de colère et écrasa le canon sur son front pour l'insister à ce taire. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit.

- Ok, ok ! Meredith…

- Non !

Elle recula l'arme de sa tête et pointa du doigt la sienne.

- On sait qui tu es ! On t'a observé ! Elle se rongea les ongles et s'arracha quelques mèches de cheveux… Nous avons vu des démons autour de nous, et on s'en est chargé ! Nous les avons tous tué !

Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa tête, comme pour faire taire toutes ses voix qui la submergé, criant « TUE LE !» « TUONS LA BÊTE ! ». Stiles la regarda perdre pied, il espérait secrètement qu'elle s'explose la cervelle toute seule, mais son rêve fut briser quand elle pointa de nouveau l'arme sur lui, le visage soudain plus clair et déterminé. Ouai… elle allait le tuer.

Il ferma les yeux un peu fataliste et attendit la détonation finale qui arriva, il sursauta et compta mentalement le nombre de battement de cœur qu'il lui restait avant de mourir. Mais rien n'arriva, même pas une petite douleur dû à l'impact.

- Stiles !

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et cru défaillir en voyant Scott courir vers lui. Il chercha des yeux Meredith mais elle venait d'être balayée par un Derek totalement enragé. Pourtant elle avait tiré ! Il avait entendu la détonation ! Il regarda son corps, se toucha chaque partie et remercia le ciel d'être en vie.

- Est-ce que ça ? Tu n'as rien ? Scott le scruta tournant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

- Ca va… ça va !

Mais il regardait déjà Derek qui malmenait l'humaine totalement folle en lui mettant coup sur coup.

- Derek ! Derek arrête !

Il courut jusqu'à eux et empêcha Derek de la tuer, il eut beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, Meredith encaissa chaque coup en riant diaboliquement alors qu'elle était allongé au sol. Ce qui énerva encore plus Derek qui se releva prêt à lui en remettre une couche. Mais Stiles s'interposa en l'entourant de ses bras, oubliant la douleur de son épaule. Dans une accolade forcée, Stiles fit ce qu'il put pour le stopper, le loup lutta pour attraper la cinglée, Scott et Aiden le stoppèrent par les bras et Lydia mit un coup de pied violent dans le visage de Meredith qui tomba inconsciente. Son rire cessa ce qui laissa le calme planer de nouveau dans les bois.

- Derek ! C'est bon… je vais bien !

Scott et Aiden purent le lâcher et Derek resta pantelant quelques minutes avant de serrer Stiles dans ses bras à son tour. Il inspira profondément écoutant les battements de son cœur qui palpiter de façon encore irrégulière.

- C'est ok… tout va bien Derek. Stiles lui parlait calmement, reprenant lui-même sa respiration. Tu ne peux pas la tuer… elle n'est qu'une humaine, elle est malade… Je ne veux pas devoir aller te voir en prison

Derek raffermit sa prise et ronronna dans l'oreille de Stiles qui frissonna malgré tout.

- Stiles ! Stiles !

Le jeune garçon relâcha Derek pour se tourner vers son père qui était arrivé en courant avec Isaac et Ethan. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage et comme Scott tout à l'heure il observa son fils sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est bon papa, je vais bien !

Il avait l'impression de se répéter, mais il était heureux que ses amis l'aient retrouvé. Le shérif regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Meredith.

- Ici… Pointa du doigt Stiles

En effet, Meredith était encore inconsciente au sol. Le shérif appela une unité en renfort et remercia tout le monde d'avoir sauvé son fils. Mais Ethan ne l'entendit pas ainsi et mue par une colère noire, s'approcha de Meredith qui commençait à se réveiller. Il l'a pris par les cheveux et la força à se lever. Ethan laissa ses yeux se changer et ses crocs baver devant son visage terrifié.

- Non ! Ethan ne fait pas ça ! Aiden vint vers lui pour l'empêcher de la tuer, mais son frère ne l'entendait plus et le frappa violemment avant qu'Aiden n'atterrisse à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

Ethan voulu lui arracher la gorge avec dents, ou peut-être lui lacérer le visage et la peau du cou avec ses ongles, il hésita encore, le visage de Danny quand il faisait l'amour, le corps de Danny qu'il observait sans vergogne sous les douches… Danny, son prénom le martelait sans cesse. Il devait se venger. Il allait passer à l'acte quand une détonation suivit d'une douleur dans la jambe le fit s'arrêter. Tous regardèrent le shérif qui venait de lui tirer dessus.

- Emmenez-le ! Je ne tiens pas à l'arrêter pour meurtre…

Déjà les secours arrivèrent, on pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes des véhicules de police. Aiden attrapa son frère sous le bras, aidé par Scott. Isaac et Lydia les suivirent. Stiles hésita à partir avec eux ou rester avec son père.

- Vas-y fiston ! Je te retrouve à la maison !

- Non ! Papa, comment vas-tu justifier que tu l'ais retrouvé ? Je reste

- Je reste aussi… Lança Derek se plaçant derrière Stiles.

Le flic abdiqua et attendit les renforts, pendant ce temps il menotta Meredith qui semblait totalement dans les vapes et à moitié terrifié. Derek se colla pratiquement à Stiles derrière lui, inspirant son parfum. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourna et observa son nouvel ami.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Avant de répondre Derek inspira profondément, laissant une main se poser dans le cou du jeune garçon. Stiles se senti se rapprocher de lui sans vraiment faire le moindre geste, la chaleur de sa main sur lui, lui fit oublier tout le reste. Derek laissa sa main glisser vers son épaule, mais là Stiles eu un mouvement de recul, grimaçant à la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Juste… une épaule de déboité !

- Quoi ? Il regarda son bras mais tout semblait en place

- J'ai… j'ai réussi à la remettre. Il se massa l'épaule se souvenant de la douleur ressenti quand il s'est cogné contre le tronc, puis du soulagement.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un faible, tu me soûles !

Il s'éloigna vers son père qui le vit se masser l'épaule, son père le questionna et il lui répondit la même chose qu'à Derek.

- Je vois que le visionnage en boucle de l'Arme Fatale t'a servi !

Derek ria et Stiles se senti con, mais au moins son père semblait fier de lui. D'ailleurs il le serra dans les bras, et une fois les secours arrivé. Stiles parti aux urgences avec son père, suivit par Derek.

Stiles ressortie de l'hôpital avec son épaule maintenu par une écharpe, il devait la garder quelques jours. Il retrouva ses amis chez lui, dans son garage, Scott jouait un peu de guitare et essaya d'enseigner quelques accord à Aiden, Ethan était absent mais son jumeau lui assura qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire son deuil. Lydia et Isaac parlait entre eux sur le fauteuil miteux que John se refusait de jeter. C'était là que lui et Claudia, parfois même Mélissa venaient s'assoir pour écouter les garçons jouer.

- Alors mon pote ! Ton épaule ? On m'a dit que tu avais joué à Martin Riggs !

Scott lui frotta le crâne en riant et son ami essaya de lui en mettre une avec sa main valide. Il y arriva, mais cela n'empêcha pas Scott de rire de bon cœur.

- Très drôle gros malin ! En tout cas pour vendredi, c'est mort…

- Oui, mais pas définitivement, on peut juste décaler ? Dès que tu iras mieux, on s'y remet !

- Oui, Isaac à raison, moi je veux vous voir jouer ! Cria Lydia enthousiaste.

- Laissez-moi appeler mon ami pour le prévenir, je referai des tracts demain ! Son père leur fit un clin d'œil et Stiles ne sut pas de suite, s'il fallait l'en empêcher ou pas.

- Papa….

Derek resté un peu en retrait, les observa tous ensemble. Il ne manquait plus que Peter pour compléter le tableau de cette meute non conventionnelle. Scott était son propre Alpha mais ne se revendiquait pas comme tel. John était entré dans la maison et Scott et Isaac décidèrent de leur montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire, Lydia et Aiden s'installèrent dans une partie du fauteuil et Stiles prit place avec eux, Derek quant à lui, s'assit sur le rebord derrière Stiles, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, il posa une main sur son épaule saine. Stiles tourna la tête pour lui sourire à pleine dents reprit sa contemplation de ses amis, il battait la mesure à nouveau, concentré. Petit à petit Derek le sentait danser sous ses doigts et plus les guitaristes se déchaînaient et plus il avait le rythme, frustré de ne pas être avec eux. Derek souriait, ce garçon était une pile électrique dont personne n'arriverai jamais à l'épuiser…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça plait, il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews :(**

**Alors à demain !**

**Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors merci pour le précédent chapitre ;) Les reviews m'ont fait plaisir !**

**Voici donc la suite avec enfin un rapprochement Sterek !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain, on apprenait que Meredith avait été emmené par le service fédéral de Quantico, ils allaient l'enfermé dans un établissement spécialisé à sa neuropathologie équipé et adapté. Quand il retourna au lycée, les choses n'avaient pas changé, ses amis étaient toujours là, des fleurs ornaient le casier de Danny, des cartes et des bougies envahissaient pratiquement le couloir. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il tomba sur Ethan. Il se mit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Le jumeau ne dit rien mais le serra tout de même dans ses bras sans prévenir, surprit le fils de shérif se reprit et le serra à son tour.

Plus tard dans la journée, la bande se retrouva devant le bahut, personne ne voulait vraiment rentrer chez soi, ils étaient bien ensemble… Mais Stiles reçu un texto qu'il lut discrètement et se lança le premier à partir.

- Déjà ?

- Ouai… j'ai… un truc

Il partit en saluant chacun personnellement et monta dans sa Jeep alternant de sa main valide pour conduire. Il roula jusqu'au loft et monta jusqu'à l'étage de Derek. Il fit glisser la porte et entra dans l'espace silencieux.

- Derek ? Hey oh !

Il ne trouva personne et s'inquiéta légèrement. Il visita du regard chaque pièce mais rien, enfin jusqu'à ce que Derek soit devant lui en une seconde.

- Wow ! Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu cherches ma mort !

- Ne dis pas de conneries Stiles

Le loup passa devant lui et prit place devant sa grande fenêtre. Stiles le suivit et observa en silence la ville en dessous de lui.

- Peter n'est pas là ?

- Non… il est souvent absent ces derniers temps… Derek fit mine de réfléchir, il pensera au problème de son oncle plus tard.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir sans ne rien dire à personne ? Non pas que les secrets soit ma spécialité mais bon…

- Stiles ! Arrête toi deux minutes veux-tu ?

Stiles fit le poisson plusieurs minutes, puis lança un « OK » avant de reprendre sa contemplation urbaine. Il sentit le corps de Derek derrière lui et se figea, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu bouger ? Il n'en savait rien mais le souffle du loup dans sa nuque le fit frissonner.

- Tu te souviens quand je suis venu m'excuser à ton école ? Sa voix était peu assurée.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le demande Derek ! Oui, je m'en souviens, tu avais fait des cauchemars c'est ça ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait…

- Je vais te le dire Stiles, mais…

Derek passa ses deux bras autour de son visage, Stiles se retrouva coincé entre lui et la vitre, sans pour autant être écrasé, comme si Derek lui laissait la possibilité de s'échapper.

- Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posée ? Celle où je n'ai pu te répondre ?

- Oui, mais tu sais… je pose la question un peu à tout le monde en fait ! Stiles se senti gêné de la lui avoir posé à l'époque, mais c'était tout lui !

Derek grogna en réponse et le jeune en eu la chair de poule, mais pas de peur, d'excitation. Putain ouai, il devenait excité. Il observa discrètement son pantalon. Et merde… Derek sourit victorieux et reprit.

- Oui Stiles, je te trouve très attractif

Et pour confirmer ses dires il pressa son corps entier contre celui de Stiles qui posa sa main valide sur la vitre, pour maintenir son équilibre. Le loup en profita pour laisser sa main, posé juste à côté, glisser le long de ses doigts, il les croisa avec les siens et recommença la pression de ses hanches contre ses fesses. Un peu prit de panique, l'hyperactif se dégagea de sa prise et glissa sous le bras du loup, tentant de s'éloigner un minimum, histoire de réfléchir… ouai, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse !

Derek se retourna et s'appuya sur la vitre, la mine défaite, il était en train de le rejeter.

- C'était quoi ça ? Derek ?

- Je te l'ai dit Stiles, je tiens à toi

- Ca j'ai bien… comprit !

Stiles se tira quelques mèches et frotta son visage. Ok Derek était un mec, plutôt beau gosse, un mec, mais un mec avec une tendresse quand il était près de lui ses derniers temps qu'il lui faisait se poser des questions, un mec qui voulait l'égorger il y a quelques mois de cela. Est-ce qu'il a précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un mec ?

- Comment… comment peux-tu passer du MEC (et là il cria bien le mot «mec ») qui veut ma mort en m'égorgeant, au MEC (et là encore) qui…. m'aime bien ? Il le regarda perplexe attendant qu'il réponde.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars…

- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, je rêve de Bob l'éponge qui envahi Beacon Hill et pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder ce stupide dessin animé ! Je fais des rêves où ma mère crie mon nom si fort que j'ai le temps de la trouver dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne meurt ! Derek, jamais je n'ai pu changer ça ! (Il était essoufflé, mais ne chercha pas à se calmer.) Alors dis-moi comment un cauchemar a pu changer ta vision des choses ? Ta vision sur moi ?

- Elle n'a pas changé ma vision de toi Stiles ! Cria Derek à son tour. Je t'appréciais déjà bien trop pour le bien de tout le monde avant ça ! Tu ne m'aidais pas à me concentrer quand tu étais là ! Je passais mon temps à te regarder, t'écouter babiller ou gesticuler… j'avais perdu ma concentration ! J'avais une meute à protéger ! Jusqu'au jour où j'ai souhaité ne jamais t'avoir connu, où tu n'aurais jamais été dans l'entourage de Scott…

Il silence absolu régna dans le loft, Derek était à peine essoufflé et Stiles avait cessé tout mouvement. Il l'écoutait, mélangé entre la colère, la stupeur, la fascination, la joie…

- Mais ces rêves… il s'agissait d'une vie sans toi Stiles, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu n'étais pas dans ma vie, si tu n'étais pas dans celle de Scott et les autres. Tu fais le bien autour de toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte Stiles ! Je serai sûrement mort milles fois sans toi depuis que l'on se connait !

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non.

- Qui te dit que sans moi les autres ne seraient pas mieux ? Je suis un boulet, tu me l'as déjà assez répété il me semble. Il était déterminé, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'est comme s'il lui avait formaté le cerveau durant cette dernière année.

- Non Stiles, je t'ai menti…

Derek réfléchi, un détail dans ses cauchemars l'avait perturbé.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Stiles lui fit signe que oui, toujours sur la réserve.

- Comment, toi et Scott… êtes-vous devenus ami ?

Stiles se raidit, ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'assit sur le bureau derrière lui, passa une main sur son visage et revit la scène comme si c'était hier.

_« On n'a pas toujours été ami. Scott était un gros enfoiré à l'époque, on avait quoi ? 6 ans ? Nous étions en sortie scolaire, on devait visiter un parc zoologique à l'extérieur de la ville, mais tu vois, je suis hyperactif, je n'arrivais jamais à rester concentrer, je l'étais pendant quelques minutes mais après je m'éloignais du groupe et faisait le tour moi-même, plusieurs fois, le professeur devait venir me rechercher. Et à chaque fois…. Il me foutait la honte devant les autres « ton instabilité n'est pas normal ! Tu devrais être dans un institut ! » Ce genre de chose… Et Scott et sa bande se mettait toujours à rire comme des débiles, ils me bousculaient, parfois me frappaient. Je les détestais, tu n'as pas idée, à tel point que j'ai souhaité leur mort, tu sais à 6 ans, on ne comprend pas bien la notion du mal et du bien, je voulais juste qu'ils disparaissent. »_

_« On s'approchait du bassin des otaries, et je m'ennuyais déjà, je voulais avancer pour aller voir les requins, mais le prof m'a vu de loin et m'a obligé à me mettre au fond de la file avec Scott et sa bande. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se marrer, Jackson me bousculait et à chaque fois je tombais. Je détestais cette journée, je détestais cette école et je détestais ces types. Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre et tous partirent, me laissant seul devant le bassin. Scott est revenu… alors je me suis vite levé, je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux devant eux, j'étais juste trop chétif pour faire quoi que ce soit et il s'est ramené en râlant que le prof lui avait demandé de venir me chercher, il a voulu empoigner mon maillot, mais je l'en ai empêché et je l'ai poussé. Je l'ai poussé si fort qu'il a perdu l'équilibre sur le bord du bassin. Je revois encore son visage se décomposer quand il comprend qu'il va tomber dans l'eau. Ce que je ne savais pas… c'est que Scott ne savait pas nager. Je l'ai regardé plusieurs secondes avant de savoir quoi faire, je savais nager, mais est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Non… Alors j'ai sauté au moment où le prof arrivait. Je l'ai empoigné par le bras et je nous ai remonté. »_

_« Quand on nous a aidé à atteindre le bord, je l'ai baffé plusieurs fois pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, et il l'a fait. Il a craché de l'eau et m'a regardé… ses yeux… d'habitude si froid étaient devenu… plus doux. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a murmuré… Tu es mon frère maintenant… »_

- Parfois je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé pour lui si je n'avais pas sauté, après tout, quelqu'un arrivait, je n'avais qu'à attendre

- Il aurait survécu… mais il ne serait jamais devenu ton ami Stiles… Je peux te l'assurer.

Derek s'approcha de lui et Stiles se relava rapidement, essayant d'effacer ses souvenirs de sa tête. Il en avait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

- Tu es une bonne personne Stiles, tu as du courage et des valeurs, tu n'aurais jamais laissé Scott se noyer sans rien faire, tu détestais Jackson mais tu l'as aidé avec le Kanima, tu m'as détesté mais tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises

- Je ne te détestais pas… En fait si, je t'ai détestait ! Il se permit de rire, laissant la place à ses fossettes que Derek affectionnait sans le savoir.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en silence. L'air autour d'eux changea subitement et Stiles réagit le premier, il embrassa Derek sous sa première impulsion, ce que le laissa faire le loup. Le bras toujours coincé, il posa son autre main sur la gorge du ténébreux, et quand Derek ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer, Stiles reconnu l'engourdissement, l'euphorie et les fourmillements qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec … une fille. Leurs langues se réclamèrent le pouvoir et Derek le souleva pour le poser sur le bureau, massant ses hanches avec envie, il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser, il avait Stiles sous les mains, contre lui et c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Stiles se laissa glisser sous son oreille, puis sa gorge, il était en train de gouter chaque partie de lui. Jamais il n'avait été proche de personne, pas comme ça… Il releva la tête et regarda le visage de Derek qui semblait planer.

- Je te préviens Derek… je ne serai pas la femme !

Derek se mit à rire face au visage sérieux du jeune homme devant lui. Il laissa son nez glisser sur sa mâchoire jusque sous son oreille, Stiles déglutit et frissonna d'anticipation. Il posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et susurra de façon érotique…

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, si je voulais une femme… je serais allé m'en chercher une

Le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner et tous les deux finirent par grogner, essayant autant que faire se peut, de l'ignorer, mais c'était sans compter sur le nouvel essai. Il finit par décrocher en râlant.

- Quoi ?

- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui papa… Je vais bien… Il souffla et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek, qui caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts sous son t-shirt.

- Tu rentres quand ? Il y a cours demain et…

- J'arrive papa… laisse-moi juste une petite heure et j'arrive ok ?

- OK, mais ne traîne pas trop s'il te plaît.

Il savait son père inquiet depuis qu'il s'était fait enlever par cette folle dingue, alors il n'ajouta rien et raccrocha son cellulaire qu'il fourra dans sa poche, grogna pour la forme et darda son regard dans celui de Derek.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille

- Ouai… Mais Derek lui caressa les lèvres avec les siennes et ils repartirent dans un baiser passionné.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent pendant de longues minutes, alternant entre gémissements pour l'un et feulement pour l'autre. Bientôt il fut l'heure de rentrer et l'hyperactif se remit debout, remettant ses cheveux en place, ou son t-shirt correctement, Derek en fit de même et tranquillement Stiles quitta le loft.

* * *

**Alors ça n'a pas été trop rapide pour vous ?**

**A demain ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MON DIEU ! Avez vous vu les derniers épisodes de TW ?**

**Le pire, c'est que je suis sur une autre fiction que j'ai presque terminé, et sans avoir vu les épisodes j'ai quelques similitudes... Bref, il s'agit d'un Stiles 4 ans après le Nogitsune, pour moi, il est impossible qu'il s'en sorte indemne psychologiquement. On ne peut pas faire autant de mal sans s'en vouloir un minimum... Bref, ceci sera pour bientôt pour vous ;)**

**Donc voici la suite ! Elle est plutôt fluffy, avec le concert mais les choses sérieuses reprendront dans le suivant !**

**A bientôt**

**Julie**

* * *

Quand il fut rentré chez lui Stiles salua son père avant de monter dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à coup de talon, ôta son écharpe de son bras grimaçant légèrement et réussi à enlever son t-shirt. Il alla dans sa salle de bain et regarda dans le miroir, il se tourna légèrement et pu constater les griffes allant de ses hanches à ses reins. Il lui avait bien semblé les avoir senti tout à l'heure mais n'avait rien dit sur le coup, maintenant il les regarda et sourit bêtement. Ce type était dingue ! Il prit une douche et se mit en en survêtement avant de descendre et d'aider son père pour le dîner.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt Stiles n'eut plus besoin de son écharpe, le soir même il jouait avec Scott et Isaac reprenant leur séance de musique, mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué, quelque part heureusement que son esprit était occupé avec Derek parce qu'il devenait fou lors de ses temps libres. Plus tard, voyant les répétitions reprendre, John revint un soir avec de nouvelles affiches et une date pour le concert dans le même club que la dernière fois, et quand arriva le jour de la représentation, les garçons étaient plus ou moins confiants.

Stiles avait décidé de mettre une chemise cintré noire avec un jean et ses converses, Isaac l'avait à peu près suivit et Scott avec mit carrément un pantalon en cuir avec un débardeur blanc. Sur le coup, Stiles avait ri en le voyant arriver comme ça, pourtant quand ils avaient tout installé dans l'après-midi, jamais il n'avait laissé imaginer s'habiller comme ça. Mais bon… Si ça faisait craquer les filles ? D'ailleurs, Stiles profita qu'Isaac parte en avant dans la voiture pour retenir Scott quelques minutes de plus.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Sur ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Scott sembla inquiet et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami

- Tu te souviens du jour où nous sommes devenus ami ?

-Bien sûr ! Scott le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos en souriant. Comment oublier ?

- Et bien… tu as dit que nous étions des frères maintenant et que quoi qu'il arrive rien ne changera jamais, tu te souviens ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?

- Je sors avec quelqu'un… Il avait dit ça plutôt rapidement, son ami ne comprit pas pourquoi il en faisait une affaire dramatique. En fait… Heuu… (il se gratta la tête nerveusement)

- Tu peux tout me dire Stiles, rien ne changera…

- C'est Derek ! Lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

- Oh… Et bien, je suppose que je devais m'y attendre ! Après tout, il était toujours collé à toi, et puis ça faisait longtemps que tu ne le trouvais pas « bizarre »

- Tu es sérieux ? Ce mec est toujours bizarre… Il riait nerveusement, comme s'il craignait que Derek ne l'entende.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Isaac leur dit qu'en passant, il avait tout entendu. Les deux amis lui dirent de la fermer et ils rirent avant de partir rejoindre les autres au club. Même John et Mélissa étaient là.

Le club était bondé, exceptionnellement les mineurs avaient le droit d'entrée mais un tampon leur avait été donné sur la main pour le bar. Certain avait tenté de mentir, mais quand ils virent le shérif sur les lieux ils préférèrent ranger leur fausse carte pour ne pas se la faire confisquer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au fond de la salle, Lydia et les jumeaux étaient déjà là avec un verre dans la main, ils se saluèrent et parlèrent de la soirée à venir, Stiles était un peu nerveux il devait se l'avouer, il pensait énormément à sa mère, il avait recommencé à jouer pour elle, elle lui avait insufflé cette nouvelle musique, et il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit là ce soir, et quand il croisa le regard de son père, il sut qu'il avait le même sentiment.

- Elle serait tellement fière de toi mon fils

Stiles ne répondit rien et hocha la tête reconnaissant, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, surtout quand il senti une main en bas de ses reins de façon discrète. Derek venait d'arriver et il salua tout le monde, en serrant la main particulièrement à John de façon solennelle. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il resta en retrait derrière Stiles et garda une main sur lui, tout son corps le touchait, s'en était presque érotique, inconsciemment Stiles se rapprocha davantage alors qu'ils continuaient tous de parler joyeusement.

- Je propose que l'on porte un toast !

Lydia leva son verre et Derek profita du passage d'un serveur pour lui prendre une bière, il leva son verre en même temps que les autres.

- A l'amitié, au lien du sang et du cœur ! A nos amis perdus et aux prochaines aventures !

- Amen !

Tous claquèrent leur verre et il fut l'heure pour les garçons de monter en scène.

- Vous allez déchirer les gars ! Aiden leur tapa à tous les trois du poing

Une fois en place ils soufflèrent à leur façon pour se détendre, quand il fut temps, Stiles donna le tempo et commencèrent à jouer. D'abord quelques chansons connues pour mettre la salle en feu, ce qui marcha assurément. Tous dansèrent et Lydia et Mélissa passèrent de garçon en garçon pour danser. Nos musiciens jouaient totalement en transe, Stiles était dans un autre monde quand il jouait, tout en lui était devenu électrique, et Isaac était totalement en transe, sans compter sur Scott qui ne cessait de faire crier les filles autour de lui avec sa voix suave. Toute la foule était emportée par leur énergie et cela la décupla deux fois plus.

Bientôt fut le tour de leur composition (à noter que pour le bien de mon histoire il s'agira de la chanson The Kill – 30 secondes to mars). Ils étaient stressés, Stiles était stressé, ce rythme, il y avait mis ses tripes et toute son énergie avant de la faire écouter à Scott. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle plaise.

Elle commença crescendo et Stiles se défonça comme un dératé sur sa Lydia, Derek l'observait totalement hypnotisé, il le pensait douer, mais il était surprit de le voir si vivant en jouant, comme s'il découvrit une autre facette de l'hyperactif. Stiles en capta son regard et donna le rythme avec sa tête comme pour lui demander de danser et Derek se lança, laissant les autres admirer son déhanché. Scott était en transe sur cette chanson, quelque part cette chanson le représentait avec son côté loup, les représentait tous à leur manière, Banshee pour Lydia, Loup pour les autres… parfois les garçons chantèrent avec Scott sur certaines parties ce qui fit siffler Lydia et Mélissa, John était plus que fier, il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis que Stiles avait tenu ses premières baguettes, le psychologue lui avait dit à l'époque que cela pourrait l'aider à se concentrer, et il avait eu raison, la batterie l'avait aidé plus que de raison.

Une fois la chanson fini, ils se levèrent pour remercier la foule qui les siffla et applaudit sans retenu, ils étaient fier d'eux sur ce coup et tous les trois se firent des accolades pour se féliciter. Une fois descendu de la scène, plusieurs personnes les félicitèrent et parfois certaines filles les embrassèrent.

- Si c'est ça la récompense du succès je veux bien jouer tous les soirs ! Ria Scott

- Ouai ben moi je passe mon tour ! Stiles s'essuya la bouche et se fraya un chemin vers leurs amis qui les attendaient.

- C'était génial ! Oh les gars vous étiez fantastique ! Lydia était extatique et Mélissa serra son garçon dans ses bras

- Maman…

Derek ne lâchait pas Stiles d'un centimètre, ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser librement, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient eu toutes ces filles ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savaient-ils plus se tenir en public ? Parfois c'était Stiles qui se tenait derrière lui et il profita de bousculade pour se presser contre lui, le tenir par hanche ou encore par le bras, leurs gestes semblèrent anodins aux yeux des autres, mais pour eux, c'était tout autre. Ils s'échauffaient, ils leurs fallait plus…

Stiles s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et Derek pour aller au bar, dans les minutes suivantes ils étaient tous les deux dans un couloir sombre et s'embrassaient sans retenus. En premier se fut Derek qui le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, prenant son visage entre ses mains, Stiles lui saisit le t-shirt sous sa veste et glissa ses mains dessous avec empressement. Quand il en eu assez, ce fut le plus jeune qui le repoussa contre le mur opposé se frottant lascivement contre lui, Derek lui saisit les fesses et le porta pour se retourner et le plaquer violemment contre les briques, Stiles en grogna quand il senti leurs virilités entrer en contact, Derek feula et ses yeux devinrent scintillant mais cessa tout mouvement subitement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton père…

Scott venait de le prévenir oralement que John allait dans leur direction et qu'ils feraient mieux d'être présentable à ce moment-là. Derek laissa Stiles redescendre et tous les deux s'arrangèrent au mieux. Le père arriva plus vite que prévu et Derek cacha Stiles comme il put, après tout, il faisait pratiquement noir dans ce couloir menant aux toilettes, avec un peu de chance, il ne les repérerait même pas….

- Derek… Stiles. Les salua-t-il en souriant avant d'entrer dans les latrines du club.

Stiles souffla un « merde » alors que Derek riait dans son cou.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a une arme et que je suis son seul enfant ? Je t'ai dit qu'il avait un flingue ?

- Arrête un peu… Ton père à vue des loups garous, des démons sans broncher… et tu crois qu'il ne peut pas accepter que son fils sorte avec un homme ?

- Oh mais je l'ai accepté ! John surprit les deux hommes qui sursautèrent face à lui. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis flic… et père ? J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez collé toute la soirée, ça et d'autre chose… mais bon… suis pas assez ivre pour en parler avec vous maintenant !

Sur ce, il sorti du couloir et les deux hommes purent enfin respirer normalement, et une fois fait, ils éclatèrent de rire sous la pression.

- Aller, on y va !

Les heures défilèrent et parlèrent toute la nuit, les clients partirent les uns après les autres, et le patron du club, ami de John leur offrir le dernier verre quand le club fut vide.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce vous devez un service à mon père ? Stiles voulait savoir avec son air curieux.

- Et bien ton père et moi étions ensemble au lycée de Beacon Hill et avant que ton père ne croise le regard de ta mère… Nous étions tous les deux fous d'amour pour la même fille. On s'est battu comme des mal propres pendant des mois, et je peux t'assurer que des coups vaches, il m'en a fait !

- Oh hey ! Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'étais pas mal non plus, ma vieille Chevrolet en a gardé les séquelles jusqu'à la fin ! Ce nigaud m'avait crevé chaque pneu et en prime il avait cabossé la carrosserie !

- Tu l'avais cherché ! Tu m'avais enfermé dans les toilettes du bahut avant de me balancer un seau d'huile et un autre de plumes

Stiles se mordit le poing en riant comme un dingue. Son père était fou ! Les autres rirent devant leurs échanges.

- Menfin…. Donc comme je le disais, il y avait cette fille, Marissa !

- Ouai… Marissa… John reprit une gorgée de sa bière et se rappela de cette fille.

- A force de se battre, on n'a jamais réussi à courtiser la demoiselle tan est si bien qu'elle est sortie avec ce débile de la crosse… Wittemore !

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Marissa ? Comme Marissa Wittemore, les parents adoptifs de Jackson ? Demanda Scott complètement choqué.

- Celle-là même monsieur ! John Leva son verre vers Jo, le patron du club.

- Mais c'est une folle cette femme ! Une fois elle m'a fait laver sa voiture parce que j'avais roulé dans une flaque près de sa voiture ! Scott était indigné… Stiles ria et ajouta que lui, elle l'avait forcé à promener son chien pendant une semaine sous prétexte qu'il aboyait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant chez elle en skate.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous lui deviez ce service ? Demanda Ethan

- Non ! Après ça il a rencontré Claudia, belle nana !

John et Stiles grognèrent ensemble et se regardèrent en souriant.

- Bref… Elle avait une amie… Claire…

Il se tourna et observa une photo qui était accroché sur le mur derrière le comptoir, une photo de leur mariage.

- C'est ton père qui me l'a présenté et le jour de notre mariage, je lui ai juré que je lui serais redevable à vie… Mais jamais il n'est venu me voir pour m'acquitter de ma dette. Jusqu'à l'autre semaine… pour toi !

Stiles sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son père en lui proposant de trinquer contre son verre, ce que le plus âgé fit en souriant.

- Sans Claire, je ne serai sûrement plus là depuis des années… elle est partie il y a quelques années, je suis sûr qu'elle et Claudia nous regardent de là-haut

L'ambiance devin du coup plus lourde et chacun parti dans ses pensées.

- Et Danny… lança Ethan

- Et Laura… Suivit Derek

- Et Boyd… continua Scott

- Et Erika poursuivit Lydia

- Et tous les autres. Termina Isaac

Ils levèrent leur verre une dernière fois et John se leva pour annoncer qu'il allait rentrer, Mélissa le suivit et le patron donna les clés aux jeunes, leur demandant de les mettre dans la boite aux lettres en partant, il suivit John et Mélissa et la troupe resta seule dans le club.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**A demain ? Ou ce soir peut-être... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Derek se mit debout à l'affût, vite suivit par Scott et les trois autres loups. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ils quittèrent leur table pour rester au centre de la pièce. Stiles courut jusqu'au bar et chercha de quoi se défendre.

- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cria Derek

Il trouva une batte de Baseball et la brandit fièrement avant de revenir vers le groupe.

- Tu as vraiment un problème avec ça ! lui fit remarquer Scott mais Stiles ne releva pas et observa autour d'eux.

Tous en cercle ils attendaient le signe que quelqu'un était là. Les loups en étaient persuadés, ils ne pouvaient juste pas le voir. Mais bientôt ils entendirent un applaudissement sec vers la scène, tous se tournèrent vers le son et personne ne fut vraiment étonné de trouver Peter. L'oncle malveillant avait été absent depuis plusieurs semaines, Derek se méfiait, mais il avait été trop occupé pour s'y intéresser plus que ça, cela fut son erreur. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Les lumières s'éteignirent laissant les lampes des sorties de secours éclairer faiblement les lieux. Des mouvements rapides leur tournèrent autour sans qu'ils ne puissent les identifier. Stiles serra plus fermement sa batte entre ses mains, les loups sortirent crocs et griffes alors que Lydia se contenta d'écouter les voix….

- Il a créé sa propre meute… Souffla-t-elle

- Et bien ma jolie, je vois que tu as fait des progrès !

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il était devant elle et lui caressa le visage d'un ongle pointu, elle retint son souffle et Aiden positionné juste à côté d'elle et voyant clair dans cette obscurité saisit la main du nouvel Alpha et gronda. Un loup inconnu le pris à la gorge pour le calmer et se fut au tour d'Ethan de défendre son frère, mais il se fit lui aussi arrêter dans sa foulée.

- Stop ! Cria Scott envers ses bêtas. Peter… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? Étonnant que l'on me pose enfin la question ! Il se déplaça vers son neveu plantant son regard rouge dans ses yeux bleus.

Un duel du regard avait lieu sous le souffle retenu de tous. Si les loups y voyaient clairement, Stiles et Lydia avaient plus de mal. Stiles se trouvait entre Scott et Derek alors que Lydia était entre Isaac et Aiden.

- Je te veux toi mon neveu…

- Tu rêves… je ne serai pas ton larbin !

- Mais voyons enfin ! Tu ne veux être le larbin de personne, tu n'es même pas le bêta de Scott, réfléchi un peu Derek, tu es un Oméga. Tu as besoin d'un Alpha pour te guider, tu as besoin de moi qui suis plus expérimenté

Les jumeaux étaient toujours maintenus par le clan adverse, il ne restait qu'Isaac et Scott pour se battre, mais il devait penser à Stiles, et aussi à Lydia, il ne pouvait se permettre de les mettre en danger.

- Qui te dit que je ne te tuerai pas comme je l'ai déjà fait la première fois ?

- Et bien je mise tout sur… lui !

Il attrapa la gorge de Stiles à une vitesse incroyable et le souleva du sol, sa batte tomba quand il essaya de défaire la prise de Peter. Derek se changea en même temps que Scott, celui-ci voulu sauter sur Peter, mais il fut empêché par un autre loup. Un combat s'amorça entre les deux, sans réfléchir Derek planta ses griffes dans les côtes de son oncle qui lâcha Stiles. Celui-ci tomba au sol, toussa et ramassa sa batte avant de courir récupérer Lydia et se mettre à l'abri derrière le bar. Il pouvait encore sentir la prise sur sa gorge, il allait avoir des marques. Quand il releva la tête, il pouvait voir les loups se battre entre eux, les jumeaux avaient fusionnés et se battaient contre les deux loups qui les avaient maintenus. Isaac était aux prises avec une femme et Scott était occupé de son côté, Derek lui était contre Peter. Lydia se concentra sur les voix dans sa tête qui criaient à n'en plus finir.

- Stiles !

Un loup sauta sur le bar et Stiles se releva pour lui mettre un coup de batte dans les jambes, le loup tomba à la renverse et Stiles continua de le marteler de coup, encore et encoure, Lydia prit un couteau sous le comptoir et lui planta au plus près du cœur. Stiles se recula et pu voir le loup mourir sous leurs yeux. Il aurait pu sourire satisfait, mais il n'était pas sadique à ce point.

Lydia prit un autre couteau prête au cas où et Stiles garda fermement sa batte contre lui. Ils dirent un bon en arrière prêt à taper quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac que la femme venait de faire voler au travers la pièce, il venait d'exploser le miroir derrière eux et avait atterrit durement sur le sol à côté d'eux.

- Un coup de main peut-être ? Demanda Stiles

Isaac grogna pour la forme et Stiles passa au-dessus le bar pour aller taper dans la tête de cette louve. Cela l'assomma un peu et Isaac pu avoir le dessus sur elle et l'égorgea d'un coup de griffe. Elle tomba comme le premier et Isaac pu aller aider les jumeaux. Sentant la force de sa meute s'amenuiser, Peter décida d'aller au cœur du problème. Il esquiva un coup de Derek mais pas assez rapide pour échapper à son coup de pied qui l'envoya voler sur la scène vide de tous instruments, il se redressa et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Woua Derek ! Une telle haine… pourquoi la laisser t'échapper

- Elle ne m'échappe pas ! Regarde !

Derek sauta d'un bond gracieux et le surplomba, hurlant de son cri de loup qui fit trembler les planches sous eux.

- Est-ce que tu es comme ça avec lui ? Hum ? Pas démonté pour un sous, Peter décida de le chercher un peu

Ce qui fonctionna, Derek resta interdit quelques secondes, peut-être les secondes de trop, car Peter lui décocha une droite qui envoya le plus jeune à l'opposé de lui, celui-ci souffla mais se dépêcha de se relever, il ne pouvait pas le laisser approcher de Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui rapidement alors qu'il allait droit sur l'étudiant revenu vers le bar. Il lui sauta sur le dos et tous les deux glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres, juste avant la porte de sortie.

- Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'il est là Derek ! Avant tu étais fort et enragé, maintenant tu es juste protecteur… S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, que deviendrais-tu Derek ?

- La ferme !

Il lui donna poing sur poing et Peter se mit rapidement à saigner un peu partout sur le visage, au prochain coup, Peter le stoppa d'une main et de l'autre l'attrapa à la gorge, il le jeta de toute ses forces au-dessus de lui et roula sur le côté avant qu'il ne retombe, Derek se réceptionna un genou replié, une main au sol.

- Toujours aussi théâtrale je vois. Peter roula des yeux et Derek se demanda quand ils allaient en terminer.

De son côté Scott était sur le poing de gagner la partie, son adversaire était un peu plus balaise physiquement que lui, mais lui était plus rapide, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, surtout quand il se fit soulever du sol pour être projeter près du bar, il essaya de se relever avant que son adversaire ne lui tombe dessus, mais eu du mal, sa tête avait frappé contre le mur et il pouvait dire qu'il voyait des étoiles. Il regrettait d'avoir mis se pantalon de cuir qu'il l'empêchait d'être fluide dans ses mouvements. Stiles l'aida à se relever, la batte toujours dans une main, le molosse revient sur eux et il grogna sur Stiles qui était devant son chemin, une fois sûr qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, Stiles laissa Scott et tenta de frapper le loup mais celui-ci stoppa la batte avec une seule main, le jeune resta bloqué et le fixa mimant le poisson. Le loup jeta Stiles avec la batte plus loin derrière lui, il glissa à son tour sur le sol stratifié et atterrit le dos contre le bord de la scène. Il jura sous la douleur et se massa la tête, la bête continuait de se battre avec Scott alors il décida d'y retourner, par surprise il frappa le crâne du loup, la batte se fracassa en plusieurs éclats mais le loup semblait assommé, Scott en profita comme Isaac pour lui mettre son pied dans l'estomac et lui planter le reste de batte dans la poitrine. Un troisième loup tomba.

Scott s'assura que Stiles et Lydia allaient bien et parti donner main forte à Derek quand il fut sur que les jumeaux et Isaac s'en sortaient. En effet, il ne restait plus qu'un loup sur les deux et ils étaient trois sur lui. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de seconde pour en venir à bout.

Peter était le seul, sa colère se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure que ses bêtas tombèrent. Maintenant il avait Scott en plus de Derek comme adversaire. Il ne pourrait jamais les vaincre ce soir, il lui fallait se replier, mais comment y arriver alors qu'il devenait cerné par tous les loups ? Il avait beau être un fin stratège, il n'en était pas moins suicidaire.

Il étudia sa position, il était près de la table où la troupe buvait avant qu'ils le captent sa présence, les verres étaient brisés et il pouvait sentir l'alcool renversée. Il pouvait sentir son briquet dans la poche de son jean, vieille habitude qu'il gardait quand il fumait le soir. Il s'y approcha sur ses gardes.

- C'est fini Peter, tu ne gagneras pas ce soir… Scott essaya encore de le résonner

- Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison Scott… je ne gagnerai pas ce soir….

Il sorti son briquet et l'alluma au-dessus de la table celle-ci prit feu en totalité. Rapidement Peter y fit glisser sa main en hurlant, envoyant des flammes et des projectiles vers les autres qui se reculèrent en protégeant leur visage, Derek fut toucher et sa veste se mit à flamber comme une bougie. Stiles se dépêcha de prendre un extincteur et asperger son homme, une fois qu'il fut sur d'être éteint il s'acharna sur la table pour éviter que le club ne prenne feu. Quand ils reprirent tous leurs esprits, Peter avait disparu. Stiles se précipita sur Derek et lui enleva sa veste, heureusement, elle fut la seule à brûler, la peau de Derek n'avait rien, au pire quelques petits bouts de peau cicatrisaient déjà. Il souffla de soulagement et vérifia que tout le monde était OK.

- Peter s'est échappé… Constata Isaac

- Il reviendra

Derek se releva avec l'aide de Stiles qui le renifla sans retenu. Derek le regarda perplexe et le questionna du regard.

- Tu pues le cochon grillé ! Les autres se permirent de rire doucement, mais Derek se contenta de sourire faussement en montrant ses dents

- Et tu te crois drôle en plus ?

- Ouai !

Puis il regarda autour de lui et constata les dégâts. Des chaises et des tables étaient cassées, le miroir du bar était brisé.

- Jo va nous tuer… Il se frotta le visage dépité

- Tu devrais prévenir ton père, il pourrait l'occuper demain pendant que nous nous chargerons de réparer les dégâts non ? Proposa Ethan

- Je vais essayer

Et c'est ce qu'il fit… Le lendemain, John emmena Jo à la pêche et la troupe se mit en charge de nettoyer le club. Certaines tables purent être réparées mais ils furent obligé d'aller en acheter de nouvelle, ainsi qu'un miroir et quelques chaises, ils nettoyèrent et récupérèrent les instruments qui avaient été, heureusement, ranger après le concert. Après plusieurs allés-retours dans les magasins (merci la carte de Peter laissé au loft), le soir même les travaux étaient finis.

* * *

**Et voici !**

**pour info, j'ai fini mon autre histoire ! Je pense poster un premier chapitre demain. C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Alors à demain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà !**

**Un peu de douceur... :D :D :D**

**Régalez vous ;)**

* * *

Le dimanche fut plus calme et chacun resta chez soi pour se reposer, le shérif travaillait aujourd'hui et demanda à Stiles de l'appeler s'il avait le moindre problème. La menace Peter rodait et tout le monde devait garder son portable sur soi.

Stiles décida de rester dans sa chambre, son MP3 dans les oreilles, il écoutait de la musique en tapant du doigt sur ses genoux, sa tête dodelinait d'avant en arrière sur le rythme de Fall Out Boy, assit sur son lit et les yeux fermés, il était concentré sur la musique. Il n'entendit pas Derek entrer dans sa chambre, il avait croisé les bras et attendit que le jeune garçon relève sa présence, mais quand ce fut trop long à son goût il s'approcha et posa son bras sur celui de Stiles.

Ce qui d'ailleurs lui fit faire un énorme saut dans son lit, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit Derek devant lui.

- Non mais franchement… tu as vraiment envie de me faire peur ! Lui cria-t-il dessus

- Non, mais imagine que ce soit Peter ? Tu n'aurais rien vu venir

- Vrai… Il accepta en bafouillant et rangea son MP3 sous son oreiller. Alors… quoi de neuf ?

- Je voulais juste te voir

Stiles sourit satisfait et lui fit de la place sur son lit, Derek enleva ses chaussures et prit place entre ses jambes, sa tête reposa sur son torse, il ferma les yeux quand il senti les doigts de Stiles jouer dans sa tignasse puis descendre sur ses épaules où il commença un massage.

- Des nouvelles de ton psycho d'oncle ?

- Non… Grogna-t-il pas très fan de parler de lui maintenant

- Que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? Nous prendre par surprise ? Nous tuer un à un ? Ou alors me transformer ? Parce que tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, s'il me transforme et qu'il me force à le rejoindre, tu te rappelles comme il voulait que Scott tue quelqu'un pour qu'il le rejoigne dans sa meute ?...

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait plus, il s'endormi comme une masse sous ses massages et le son de sa voix, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment, et pire depuis vendredi soir où la menace était plus grande. Ce que Stiles lui disait, Derek y avait déjà pensait longtemps, si Peter arrivait à ce que Stiles le rejoigne alors lui-même irait. Il irait là où Stiles se trouvait, il le savait très bien.

- Hé ! tu m'écoute ?

Stiles pencha la tête pour constater que son homme dormait dans ses bras. Alors il attrapa le plaide sur sa tête de lit et la posa sur lui, il replaça son oreiller correctement et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Derek, il pouvait sentir sa respiration lente, ainsi, il s'endormi à son tour.

Quand Derek rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le côté droit, Stiles contre son dos, il avait ses bras autour de lui, un sous sa tête et l'autre sous le bras, le tout se rejoignant contre son torse. Leurs jambes semblaient emmêlées et cela le fit sourire. Il sentait le souffle de Stiles dans son cou, son nez à la base de ses cheveux, d'ailleurs le plus jeune bougea et frotta sa tête contre la sienne, resserrant sa prise autour de lui.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé. Lui dit-il la voix endormi

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de ronfler mon cochon !

Derek offusqué se retourna sans ménagement pour lui faire face.

- Même pas en rêve ! Je ne ronfle pas !

- Tu paries ? La prochaine fois je t'enregistre ! Lui dit-il tout sourire

Pour le faire taire, il l'embrassa sans permission, mais de toute façon était-ce vraiment utile de lui demander ? Stiles se laissa faire sans problème quand Derek tint son visage pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Stiles glissa sa main sous son maillot Derek frissonna quand la peau de son dos fut en contact avec sa main, et pire encore quand Stiles voyagea sur son ventre, puis sur ses côtes. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, la passion prenant le pas sur leur câlin. Stiles se redressa pour se mettre sur lui, ôta son propre t-shirt puis enleva ensuite celui de Derek, il s'allongea sur lui et continuèrent tous les deux leur baiser. Le souffle court, le plus jeune laissa sa langue découvrir la bouche de son amant, puis caresser ses lèvres, ses poings serrèrent le tissu de ses oreillers sous la tête de Derek, alors qui ses mains à lui laissaient des griffes le long de son dos, c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler dans ses moments avec Stiles, mais jamais pour lui faire du mal, seulement pour lui prouver son plaisir, et sous cette impulsion Stiles pressa sa virilité contre la sienne, tous les deux grognèrent sensuellement et Derek laissa ses mains glisser sur l'ouverture du jean de Stiles, haletant, le jeune le laissa faire et fut soulager sur sentir son pantalon lui laisser de l'espace, il devenait très inconfortable en fait ! Avec une marge, Derek glissa ses mains sous son caleçon pour caresser ses fesses. Sous la sensation d'être si proche de lui, Stiles intensifia leur baiser, mordillant parfois sa lèvre, téméraire il se tint sur une main et alla, de l'autre, ouvrit le pantalon de l'homme sous lui, une fois ouvert, il mit carrément sa main sous son caleçon et emprisonna son sexe à pleine paume. Derek grogna si fort, que Stiles cru un instant avoir mal fait, mais la main que le loup plaqua derrière sa tête et l'autre appuyant sur ses fesses pour le plaquer contre lui plus fort encore, le rassura. Alors il caressa du bout des doigts toutes ses parties intimes lui arrachant des sons rauques au fond de sa poitrine. Leur baiser était totalement renversant, ils étaient en pleine extase et rien n'aurait plus les arrêter. Stiles relâcha sa bouche et glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis son oreille qu'il suça doucement, sa main se mit à faire plusieurs mouvement le long de sa virilité et bientôt il ne s'arrêta plus. Derek complètement envouté, lui fit la même faveur et au contact du sexe de son amant, il lui arracha un gémissement rauque qui lui fit resserrer sa prise. Les lèvres de Stiles retrouvèrent celles de Derek et leurs langues humides n'avaient plus de pudeur, ils étaient en transes, leurs respirations étaient hachées et leurs cœurs étaient erratiques. Derek vint le premier dans les doigts de l'humain grognant encore et encore, laissant à Stiles une chair de poule hors du commun qui le conduisit au bord du gouffre à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés et essoufflés sur le lit en regardant le plafond, un sourire à la con sur le visage.

- Tu sais… j'ai jamais... Commença Stiles sans lâcher le regard du plafond

- Je sais. Le coupa Derek

- Comment ça tu sais ? Stiles se tourna du coup vivement sur lui

- Tu l'as assez répété que tu ne voulais pas mourir vierge. Ria-t-il sous la mine vexé de son amant.

Il râla pour la forme est sorti du lit, enfila un son t-shirt qu'il reprit au sol, attacha son jean correctement et regarda par la fenêtre. Derek fit de même et se plaça derrière lui, il posa son menton sur son épaule et Stiles laissa sa tête se coller à la sienne.

- Que crois-tu que va faire Peter ?

- Je ne sais pas… (Il souffla et passa ses bras autour de Stiles.) Mais je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher je te le promets

- Arrête Derek, je ne suis pas une chose à protéger merde, je sais me défendre ! Il sortit de son emprise et tourna en rond dans sa chambre.

Derek resta appuyé sur sa fenêtre et le regarda faire les cents pas.

- Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que ce débile me morde, il me l'a demandé une fois et j'ai refusé, qui me dit que cette fois il me demandera mon autorisation ?

- Attend, quoi ? (Derek se redressa et se planta devant Stiles.) Il t'a demandé et tu as refusé ? Tu ne veux pas être un loup-garou ?

- Non ! Ecoute… vos trucs mutants, c'est cool et tout ! Mais je ne veux avoir à me demander si je risque d'éventrer mon père, me battre contre Scott, ou même conter toi ! Je pense que l'humain que je suis, apprécie ce qu'il est sans avoir à… avoir une pilosité hors norme !

- Donc… (Derek se massa la nuque) tu ne veux pas être transformé ?

- Non. Il respira profondément et attendit sa réaction.

- Et que se passera-t-il si jamais tu es mordu contre ta volonté ?

- J'imagine que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix… Il se remit sur son lit, fataliste.

Derek n'était pas déçu, quelque part, il était fier que Stiles ait son propre jugement, qu'il ne ferait pas les choses, juste pour faire comme les autres, ou être accepté. Alors il prit place à ses côtés et le prit simplement dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent et tous les deux trouvèrent un rythme à leur histoire, ils se voyaient comme bon leur semblait, mais en société, même si les autres les avaient découverts, ils préféraient rester discret, sentant la chose plus excitante encore quand il fallait être fin.

Stiles lui apprit les rudiments de la batterie, quand Derek apprit qu'elle s'appelait Lydia, il hésita à grogner, mais quand il sut que les guitares avaient aussi un nom il préféra en rire.

- C'est quoi ce tripe de donner un nom à vos instruments ?

- Quoi ? Il fit une mine offusqué. Quand je l'ai eu j'avais 10 ans, ça faisait des années que je rêvais de Lydia Martin, elle m'a inspiré des chansons tu sais…

- Non, je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ! Dit-il alors que tapait sur les caisses de façon anarchique. Stiles l'arrêta à deux doigts de pleurer pour sa Lydia

- Arrête ! Ce ne sont pas des bidons de percussions ! Tu dois y aller comme ça, avec douceur mais fermeté. Il se mit derrière lui pour lui faire répéter les gestes.

- Je sais être ferme ! Râla-t-il

- Peut-être (il lui susurra dans l'oreille) mais tu ne sais pas être doux !

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Tourna-t-il la tête pour voir sa réaction

Stiles haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois avec un sourire carnassier…

- Oh ouai !

Les quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient remonté dans sa chambre et Derek venait de plaquer Stiles contre la porte, l'embrassant urgemment…

- Quelle douceur… Ria-t-il alors que Derek s'acharnait, d'ailleurs celui-ci grogna et le jeune roula des yeux.

Il décida de prendre les choses en mains pour lui montrer, il le poussa gentiment et avança comme un félin devant lui, ouai, si Derek était un loup, Stiles à cet instant était un puma. Il lui intima de se laisser faire en mettant ses bras le long de son corps. Il lui parlait doucement, presque chuchotant.

- Tu es… fier… et fort… (entre chaque pause il l'embrassait quelque part sur son visage ou dans son cou), tu es brutal… et… ferme… mais… tu n'es… pas doux. (Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau doucement.) Je suis humain… et je sais… être… doux… et… ferme. Termina-t-il en lui empoignant les fesses et le plaquant contre lui.

Derek grogna et lui enferma le visage dans ses mains pour avoir le baiser qu'il désirait depuis tout à l'heure. Stiles se laissa faire mais lui enleva son t-shirt avec une lenteur désespéré. Remontant tout en lui caressant les flancs, les muscles de Derek se contractaient au fur et à mesure de son passage, il recula ensuite la tête pour qu'il puisse lui enlever, mais Stiles ne le lâcha pas du regard pendant l'opération. Derek faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, mais sa patience avait une limite qui frôlait le zéro. Il voulut faire de même en lui enlevant le t-shirt mais, mais Stiles lui retint les mains.

- Si tu me l'arrache encore, je ne vais plus en avoir d'ici la fin de la semaine…

Il grogna doucement mais se concentra pour y aller en douceur, Stiles sourit amusé et se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact de ses mains sur sa peau, il oublia rapidement les chatouilles que cela pouvait provoquer et frissonna quand il senti les lèvres de son amants sur son torse, les baisers remontaient en même temps que le t-shirt. Bientôt il fut enlevé et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau, Derek ayant semble-t-il comprit le principe, prit son temps pour lui faire l'amour, leurs corps s'emboîtaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été destiné l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient totalement complémentaires, et c'était dans ces moments-là que le silence était agréable entre eux, seuls leurs gémissements et leur grognements se faisaient entendre, leurs doigts croisés, leurs jambes enlacées, ils appréciaient ce moment avec ferveur, de la sueur perlait sur chacun d'eux mais ils s'en fichaient totalement. Les draps au sol mélangés à leurs vêtements ne les encombraient plus et leurs mouvements en étaient plus fluides. Quand l'extase fut atteinte pour chacun d'eux ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflé mais entier, l'un dans l'autre leur place n'était nulle part ailleurs.

Ils remirent les couvertures sur eux et s'endormirent épuisés, mais Derek fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable, il le chercha à tâtons devant lui, ouvrit un œil et redressa la tête rapidement quand il vit le nom de Peter. Il décrocha sans rien dire et laissa son oncle commencer.

- Maintenant que ton petit instant de bonheur est terminé, peux-tu avoir l'amabilité, s'il te plaît, de me rejoindre au loft ? Dit-il faussement mielleux.

Il raccrocha sans rien dire et se retourna sur Stiles qui le maintenait contre lui, il observa ses grains de beauté et ne fut pas surprit de les compter. Il devait aller voir Peter, et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, il savait malgré tout qu'il ne pourrait le faire seul, mais il était hors de question qu'il mêle Stiles à ça. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et Stiles, même endormi profondément, lui répondit automatiquement. Il arriva à s'extirper sans trop de difficulté et sorti du lit pour s'habiller le plus silencieusement possible, il le regarda une dernière fois et sortie de la maison. Et Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

**Oh yeah !**

**Bref, j'espère que mes moments Sterek lemonesque sont bien écris... **

**Je posterai le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic appelé "Forgiveness" ce midi ! **

**Petit résumé rapide : Après l'épreuve du Nogitsune, Stiles a du mal à faire face à lui-même, alors il quitte Beacon Hill pour ne revenir que 4 ans ans plus tard... Lieutenant de l'US Army... **

**Sterek comme toujours mais aussi le lien Stiles/Scott pour leur fraternité...**

**A toute à l'heure !**

**Julie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour votre soutient dans les dernières reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

**Alors régalez vous sur ce chapitre ;)**

**Bye !**

**Julie**

* * *

Une fois dans sa voiture, Derek appela Scott, le prévenant de l'appel de Peter, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il comptait bien en finir avec lui. Le problème était que si Scott se pointait au loft en même temps que lui, Peter le sentirait et il perdrait son avantage, alors il lui demanda de venir avec un délai de 30 minutes, lui laissant le temps d'analyser et opérer si besoin.

- Et Stiles ? Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Il dort, je ne veux pas qu'il soit prit au milieu

- Bien, je te retrouve dans 30 minutes, je préviens Isaac et les jumeaux

- Ok

Il ferma son cellulaire et accéléra jusque chez lui. Quand il arriva chez lui, il observa la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Il comptait bien ressortir de là en ayant terminé avec cette histoire, tout ce bazar avait assez duré, Il entra et prit le mont de charge pour finir par entrer chez lui. Il y trouva Peter devant la vitre, le dos tourné, il chercha mais ne senti la présence de personne d'autre. Il avança alors à distance raisonnable et lui demanda la raison de son appel.

- Tu sais…. Tu as beaucoup changé Derek ! Et je suis fier de me dire que c'est grâce à moi

- Je ne te dois rien Peter ! dit-il froidement.

- Si… que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas ouvert les yeux sur tes sentiments pour le môme ?

Derek gronda en réponse, pas heureux qu'il se soit immiscé dans sa vie de cette façon, parce que oui, s'il ne l'avait pas fait réagir, il ne serait peut-être pas avec Stiles aujourd'hui.

- Je savais qu'il était ton point faible, mais tant que tu n'acceptais pas, je ne pouvais rien faire contre toi. Alors je vais te dire une chose …

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec une malice malsaine dans les yeux

- Je veux Scott, je sais que tu l'as appelé, sans Stiles tu serais venu seul et ce n'était pas le but. J'ai besoin que tu me l'amène…

- Tu veux prendre sa place en tant qu'Alpha

- Oui bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ? Ria-t-il

Et Derek pesta contre lui-même pour amener Scott dans un piège, mais si les jumeaux et Isaac étaient là, ils avaient l'avantage numérique.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Rugit-il en position d'attaque, tout loup dehors.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix… Peter secoua la tête en souriant, puis se changea à son tour.

Ils sautèrent dessus en même temps, retombant chacun de son côté, Derek s'élança et frappa le premier, une lutte acharnée se tenait entre eux, plusieurs fois Derek se fit lacérer l'abdomen et se vengea en essayant de lui trancher le cou, mais il ne réussit qu'à lui griffer profondément le dos. Rapidement Scott entra sans cérémonie et lui sauta dessus quand Derek fut projeté à terre, celui-ci reparti aussi vite sur son oncle. Ensuite ce fut le tour des jumeaux et d'Isaac d'intervenir et Peter fut acculé au mur. Il reprit son souffle puis se mit à rire de façon effrayante faisant reculer la meute qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres se questionnant du regard, quand la porte du loft claqua fortement pour se fermer. Ils se retourner et virent une chose qu'ils ne pensaient jamais revoir. Le Darach de son visage le plus horrible.

- Mais qu'est-ce… Demanda Ethan complètement perdu

- Je vous présente notre cher professeur Blake !

Derek se retourna sur lui le prenant à la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, j'allais l'achever, mais… elle m'a supplié, m'offrant ses services si je lui laissais la vie sauve

Il lui intima de tourner la tête et subitement le Darach entoura les jumeaux d'une fumée qui les fit s'écrouler au sol, grognant qu'ils ne voyaient ni n'entendaient.

- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais être assez stupide pour croire que tu viendrais seul Derek ? D'ailleurs, où est ton petit ami ?

Il avait un regard curieux mais toujours effrayant Derek renforça sa prise sur son cou, ses ongles transpercèrent sa peau et des filets de sang coulèrent. Ensuite se fut le tour d'Isaac de suffoquer, Blake le tenait par la gorge et lui insuffla une fumée noire dans la bouche, il s'écroula d'inconscience, inquiet, Scott couru sur son ami mais heureusement il put sentir son cœur battre et il fut soulagé l'espace d'un instant. Alors Scott se jeta sur le Darach qui le projeta d'un geste de la main sans le toucher, il atterri plus loin sur sol, se cognant contre un pilonne.

- Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien Scott, laisse-moi juste ce que je veux…

Mais l'Alpha grogna d'avantage et chargea une nouvelle fois sur le monstre, mais le Darach aussi rapide, se trouva vite devant lui et lui prit la gorge, collant son visage luisant et lacéré devant son nez. Il le souleva plus haut que lui et serra jusqu'à l'étouffement, Scott essaya de trouver un appui avec ses pieds qu'il balançait inutilement dans le vide.

Mais sans comprendre, il retomba lourdement sous le cri du monstre qui tituba en arrière, une flèche dans l'épaule gauche. A L'entrée du loft se trouvait Stiles avec une arbalète fraîchement emprunté aux Argents après l'escapade de Derek. En fait Stiles était bien réveillé quand le téléphone avait sonnée, il avait reconnu la voix de Peter et le silence de Derek l'avait conduit à en déduire qu'il irait seul. Et ça il en était hors de question, quand comprendrait-il que Stiles n'était pas fragile ?

Alors maintenant il regardait le Darach qui hurlait de rage contre lui, il tira une nouvelle flèche qui rata sa cible, en même temps, il n'avait jamais pris de cours non plus. Le Darach, rapide, vola vers lui, mais Stiles lui décocha un coup à la figure avec son arme et Scott pu intervenir pour tenter de maîtriser l'émissaire.

Derek ne sut s'il était en colère ou soulagé, mais rapidement il laissa place à la colère et jeta Peter loin derrière lui, qui entra en contact avec Scott qui fut projeté également par le Darach, quand ils se relevèrent tous les deux Peter prit Scott d'une main à la gorge et de l'autre il planta ses ongles dans la chaire de son dos. Scott grimaça de douleur, espérant cicatriser vite, mais Peter y laissa ses doigts empêchant la guérison. Derek se stoppa dans son élan et regarda Stiles qui tentait d'éviter les coups du Darach, il rechargea son arbalète mais le monstre fut plus rapide et souleva Stiles au-dessus de lui, sous la pression de ses doigts, Stiles en lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd aux oreilles de Derek qui voyait les choses au ralenti. Il tourna la tête vers Scott qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir des mains de Peter, il était perdu, Stiles et Scott étaient sur le point d'y passer et il ne savait pas comment agir sans que l'autre n'en pâtisse. Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans le noir et Isaac ne se réveillait pas.

- Te voilà devant un dilemme intéressant mon neveu, n'est-ce pas ? Qui vas-tu sauver ? Sache une chose… Un des deux mourra !

Il serra pire encore la gorge de Scott et ses ongles se courbèrent plus profondément dans sa chaire, celui-ci essaya de contenir son cri.

- Occupe-toi de Stiles… Essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Mais quand il vit le regard de Stiles, il sut que celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il laissé son ami mourir pour lui. Il ragea… Il préférait avoir un Stiles en colère contre lui mais vivant qu'un Stiles mort. Choix somme toute égoïste, mais quand son homme était dans l'équation son humanité s'envolait. Il amorça un mouvement vers Stiles et Peter ria de victoire, il entra ses ongles dans sa gorge.

- NON !

Stiles hurla comme il put et se souvint qu'il avait un canif dans sa poche, il le prit difficilement s'obligeant à relâcher sa prise sur le bras du Darach, attrapa son petit couteau et le planta dans la gorge du monstre qui hurla et le lâcha aussitôt. Derek le réceptionna mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Stiles le poussa de toute ses forces, attrapa l'arbalète et flécha plusieurs fois Peter, l'abdomen, les bras… tout ce qu'il put toucher. Scott fut lâché et respira difficilement, il porta une main dans son dos qui saignait abondement, il toussa plusieurs fois et regarda Peter se prendre une volée de flèche que tirait Stiles avec rage, et quand il n'en eu plus, le loup se reprit et sauta sur Peter pour l'égorger sans un regard.

Derek regardait la scène avec impuissance, il sentait bien qu'il avait fait une connerie en choisissant de sauver Stiles, pourtant il savait que leur amitié était plus forte que tout le reste. Stiles avait ça dans le sang, sauver Scott. La première fois au zoo et toutes les fois suivantes depuis qu'il était devenu loup garou. Il le regarda aller sur son ami pour regarder son dos, il semblait que cela commençait à cicatriser. Un mouvement derrière lui le ramena à la réalité et le Darach avait retiré le petit couteau de son cou, marre de ce petit jeu, Derek lui sauta dessus et lui brisa la nuque aussi vite qu'il put. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça avant ? Pff, putain, il avait perdu un temps considérable.

Une fois le Darach mort, les jumeaux furent libérés et Isaac commença à se réveiller. Stiles aida Scott à se relever et bientôt les blessures n'étaient plus. Ils se regroupèrent pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien et les trois loups demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Peter et l'émissaire sont morts. Lâcha Stiles froidement

Derek voulu ajouter quelque chose mais un regard de Stiles et il comprit qu'il devrait peut-être se taire. Ils sortirent du loft Aiden et Ethan prirent les corps de Peter et le Darach pour aller les brûler dans la forêt. Ils partirent devant, aidé d'Isaac et Scott. Derek voulu retenir le jeune Stilinski mais…

- Stiles, attend

- Non

Stiles avança plus vite et monta dans sa voiture, démarra et rentra chez lui sans un au revoir. Stiles était en colère, pourquoi encore une fois avait-il l'impression de devoir faire ses preuves ? Merde ! Derek était un connard, un con prétentieux et nombriliste, qui ne pense qu'à lui. Quand Derek avait reçu son appel, il avait attendu jusqu'au bout, croyant dur comme fer qu'il allait le réveiller, lui dire de s'habiller qu'ils devaient partir. Mais rien. Il n'avait rien dit et était juste partie. Alors il s'était levé, habillé et avait roulé jusque chez Allisson, ok, ils ne la côtoyaient plus vraiment depuis sa rupture avec Scott, mais là, il savait qu'il ne pouvait aller chez Derek sans être armé, il n'avait plus de batte en stock. Elle avait hésité mais lui expliqua rapidement comment se servir d'une arbalète. Et dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour aider Derek.

Et maintenant ? Il avait préféré sacrifier son meilleur ami pour le sauver comme s'il était une demoiselle en détresse, et ça l'avait énervé, le plus important à ses yeux avait été de sauver Scott, et ce pour deux raisons. La première, il ne pouvait pas laisser Peter devenir un Alpha et ensuite Scott était son frère. Et rien que pour ça Derek aurait dû le sauver lui. Et s'il devait mourir, qu'importe, dans tous les cas il avait trouvé une solution, il avait blessé le Darach ce qui lui avait permis de sauver Scott. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, mais Derek n'avait pas eu confiance en lui… encore.

Il arriva chez lui et claqua la porte de sa maison, il mit des cendres devant chaque entrée possible de la maison. Il ne voulait pas de visite ce soir, et peut-être pas non plus les autres jours. Il préféra fermer le garage, éteindre son portable, appela son père pour se voir quand il allait entrer, lui demandant de ne pas enlever les cendres devant la porte. Il accepta sans lui demander plus d'explication, lui faisant confiance. Puis il se mit à jouer de la batterie toute la soirée avec colère jusqu'à ce que son père ne rentre.

Ils mangèrent en silence et au bout d'un moment où John constata que son fils n'avait pas touché à son assiette, il posa ses couverts et attendit un moment avant de lui parler.

- Tu vas peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû demander à Derek de quitter le palier de la maison alors qu'il était assis contre la porte ?

Son fils releva la tête curieux mais finalement haussa les épaules pour se replonger dans la contemplation de son assiette.

- Ecoute fiston… Dans un couple, il y a des disputes…

- Oh papa, je t'en prie !

Il se leva, débarrassa ses affaires et mit tout à laver, prenant soin de prendre celles de son père qui leva les mains abdiquant sur le fait qu'il avait fini.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que vous ne vous êtes pas disputé peut-être ?

- Non

- Et que tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Si

Stiles nettoyait religieusement la vaisselle, son père prit un torchon et l'aida pour essuyer. Il le regarda faire, il était concentré, il avait cette ride entre les yeux, la même que sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait oublié leur anniversaire.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il tout de même

- Non

Il vida l'évier, salua son père et monta dans sa chambre, ferma les rideaux s'assurant que les cendres y étaient toujours puis prit sa douche. Il eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, comment la journée avait-elle put bien commencer et se terminer dans ce terrible fiasco ? Pff, il ne le saurait jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Pour tout dire, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**

**Alors a demain ?**

**Lie'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors voici le dernier chapitre ! Je sais que je le poste un peu tôt puisque normalement j'aurais du le mettre ce soir, mais comme mon wifi semble faire des siennes, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne rien vous mettre avant lundi !**

**Alors je suis contente que le poste précédent vous ai plus, et oui Stiles/Derek qui se dispute n'est vraiment pas drôle, mais nous avons là le temps des réconciliations ;)**

**Alors merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette fic (et toutes les autres ;) )**

**Bisous !**

* * *

Le lendemain, au lycée, Stiles s'étonnait toujours de voir des petits mots d'amour de filles dans son casier, il les prit et les jeta dans une poubelle toute proche, puis retrouva Scott plus loin. Il le salua et s'adossa au casier à côté de celui de son ami.

- Alors ? Tu as parlé avec Derek hier ?

- Non…

Il trifouilla la lanière de son sac tout en regardant les élèves passer devant lui, Scott l'observa du coin de l'œil et fini de prendre ses affaires avant de fermer son casier.

- A sa place… j'aurai fait pareil

- Et à ma place, tu aurais fait la même chose. Rétorqua-t-il aussi vite

- Vrai… Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je suis le pauvre humain qu'il faut sauver, ou s'est parce qu'on est ensemble qu'il a fait ce choix ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit pour aller voir ce psycho ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les nones si j'y suis, je suis pas une putain de pucelle à protéger !

Il cria et tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder, il était énervé et devant tous ces visages, il claqua son pied contre le casier et parti rapidement en lui disant de laisser tomber.

- Stiles, attend !

La foule reprit son rythme et Scott couru le rattraper, il se mit à sa hauteur, il ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé, enfin si, le jour où il avait cogné Derek et qui lui avait valu deux doigts de cassés.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé

- Désolé de quoi Scott ? Ce n'est pas toi qui n'a pas confiance en moi que je sache, si ?

- Non ! évidemment que non !

- J'avais une solution ! J'avais un plan B ! Un putain de plan B quoi !

Il s'arrêta net dans le couloir et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, il se mordit la lèvre et chercha un moyen de lui expliquer les choses.

- Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être mis de côté parce que les gens te trouvent faible ?

- Je…

- C'est le sentiment que j'ai eu pendant six ans, avant cette sortie au zoo tu te souviens ? Son ami affirma. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je t'ai prouvé que j'en valais la peine. Et je n'ai eu de cesse de prendre soin de toi à ma manière Scott, je t'ai soutenu de bien des façons

- C'est vrai mon frère et j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas t'avoir rendu l'appareil

- Tu l'as fait… tu m'as fait confiance, tu aurais pu ne jamais me dire que tu avais été mordu, tu aurais pu m'interdire de ne jamais venir avec toi lors des putains d'aventures merdiques que l'on a vécu, même si je ne t'aurai jamais écouté cela dit ! Mais… Derek… je l'ai aidé, je lui ai fait confiance, et on couche ensemble merde ! Tu crois qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un peu de… je ne sais pas moi ? Un simple retour des choses ?

- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler…

Il se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule, lui assurant qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Stiles le remercia et ils suivirent leur journée de cours normalement.

Le soir même, il était dans sa chambre réfléchissant à sa situation quand un petit bruit lui fit relever la tête de ses cours, qu'il n'avait pas touché. Le bruit recommença, il venait de la fenêtre, se doutant de quoi il s'agissait, il hésita à ouvrir, mais il souffla et se leva, souleva sa fenêtre et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Derek en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te jette ma chevelure et tu comptes y grimper pour me sauver de mon donjon ? Non parce que tu sais, je suis civilisé, j'ai une maison avec une porte, j'ai une voiture et un téléphone portable. Si je veux sortir, je sortirai ! Pas besoin que tu joues les preux chevaliers, façon, ça ne te vas pas au teint Derek

Et il referma la fenêtre s'en éloignant. Mais le bruit des petits cailloux cognant à la fenêtre recommença. Ouai, en même temps il devait se douter qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire facilement. Et Derek continua encore, et encore, pendant presque une demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit ne lui fracasse les oreilles tellement il en jetait. Il souleva rapidement la fenêtre et se prit un caillou dans l'œil. Il recula la main sur l'œil jurant contre cet idiot.

- Putain de merde !

En reculant sa main avait écarté les cendres par mégarde, Derek en profita pour monter et refermer la fenêtre et les rideaux derrière lui. Stiles était dans sa salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur son œil, la cornée était rouge mais il survivrait.

- Tu es un homme de Neandertal tu sais ça ? Dit-il quand il le vit dans son miroir.

- Désolé. Derek se serait bien approché pour vérifier son œil mais il avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux rester en arrière.

- Tu parles… Il se ressuya le visage et sortie pour retourner sur son bureau, trouvant finalement son cours de maths intéressant

Derek s'assit sur son lit, se souvenant de leur dernière fois dans ces draps, il garda le silence l'observant faire ses devoirs.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça et dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse

- Je suis désolé, et pourtant si c'était à refaire, j'aurai fait le même choix

Ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il claqua son stylo et referma son livre en fracas et se leva.

- Sans honte et sans reproches quoi ? Il était éberlué

- Oui ! Stiles… Est-ce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ?

- Non ! Non, à vrai dire je ne sais pas, tu tiens à moi, on fait l'amour comme des bêtes, mais en dehors de ça je ne sais pas ! Je ne te demande pas de me le dire non plus, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de nous (dit-il en se désignant tous les deux du doigt). Tu sais que je ne suis pas gay Derek n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ne comprit pas, est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Il se leva et s'approcha totalement perdu.

- J'ai aimé Lydia depuis que j'ai 8 ans Derek ! Je suis sortie avec Meredith, je me retourne quand je vois une belle fille ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis dingue de toi ! (Puis il énuméra sur chaque doigts) Je rêve de toi, je pense à toi, je couche avec toi, je danse avec toi, je dors avec toi… je fais plein de truc avec toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon orientation sexuelle qui t'a choisi, mais ce putain d'organe que je n'arrive pas à comprendre avec toi !

Il criait la main sur le cœur, il était essoufflé, au départ ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, il voulait lui dire qu'à l'instant même, il le détestait.

Derek s'approcha et doucement lui prit la main de sa poitrine et la posa sur la sienne, Stiles senti les battements de son cœur, ils étaient rapide, il le regarda dans les yeux et fut surprit de voir son regard changer… il passa de la couleur acier… au ambre qui réchauffe.

- Tes yeux… ils sont marrons !

Le loup ferma les yeux quelques secondes à peine surpris, sa mère lui avait expliqué que ce phénomène pouvait arriver, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu les yeux bleus ?

- Tu as eu le cœur gelé, parce que tu as ôté la vie d'une innocente, je pensais que ça ne pouvait plus changer

La seule raison… c'est toi Stiles. La seule façon possible de récupérer ma couleur d'origine était de sauver la vie d'un innocent, mais auquel je tiens plus que ma propre vie. Stiles… je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir, ça m'était juste impossible

- Tu n'as pas cru en moi Derek, tu ne m'a rien dit en partant, j'avais un plan B

- C'est vrai… mais comment aurai-je pu le savoir ? Mon cerveau ne me criait qu'une chose. Sauver Stiles. Oui, j'aurai peut-être du te prévenir que Peter m'avait appelé, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il reprit sa main et croisa les bras

- La dernière fois que j'ai écouté Peter, une personne que j'aimais est morte et il était hors de question que cela se produise encore une fois ! Cracha-t-il énervé

- Je ne suis pas une poupée Derek ! Je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté de ça ? J'ai déjà affronté Peter alors qu'il était un Alpha, pourquoi n'aurai-je pas réussi cette fois ci ? Hurla-t-il à son tour

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET QUE PETER LE SAVAIT !

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre, Stiles recula d'un pas et le fixa complètement hors de l'eau. Derek venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Derek essaya de respirer calmement, il sentait ses crocs sortirent, ses ongles lui tiraillaient, il tentait de canaliser sa colère, il ne voulait pas se transformer contre lui. Quand il y arriva, il regarda son amant et souffla.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant Stiles… Je ne suis pas plus gay que toi… Je t'aime toi c'est tout, tu aurais des seins et autre, que je t'aimerai de la même manière

Tous les deux ne dirent plus un mot, cela s'était avéré être une conversation étrange. Vraiment bizarre en effet… Alors Stiles se mit à rire, puis à s'esclaffer sans que Derek ne comprenne rien. Il riait tellement qu'il se rassit sur sa chaise pour ne pas se rouler au sol. Derek fronça ne comprenant pas son attitude, mais au final, le voir sourire et rire plutôt que de l'ignorer était mieux que de lui crier dessus, il se laissa sourire et s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

- Tu sais que nous sommes des catastrophes en communication ? Lui dit Stiles en essayant de reprendre son souffle

- Généralement c'est toi qui fais la conversation. Ri-t-il

Stiles se leva et Derek limita, ils se plantèrent l'un en face de l'autre et le plus jeune posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup posa son front sur le sien et souffla

- Change-toi

- Pardon ?

- Je veux te voir en loup, change toi

- Non tu ne veux pas.

Il s'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas quand Stiles le voyait comme ça, il était dangereux, mais le fils du shérif ne voulait rien entendre, il pressa plus fort ses hanches et l'embrassa doucement.

- J'ai dit change-toi

Il souffla et abdiqua, son visage changea, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses ongles sortirent, un léger grondement sourd lui échappa. Alors Stiles fit une chose à laquelle Derek ne pensait jamais assister, ou subir. Il l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur son visage, passa ses doigts sur son front et ses yeux. Il sentait toutes les duretés de son visage, le froncement de ses yeux et son nez un peu plus gros, de sa langue il caressa ses dents et embrassa ses lèvres. Derek était tétanisé, et cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. Il serra les mains pour ne pas le toucher, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà griffé dans leurs élans, mais c'était incontrôlable et il se fustigeait mentalement dès qu'il voyait les traces. Le sentant, Stiles glissa ensuite ses mains dans les siennes et croisa ses doigts aux siens. Tous deux en frissonnèrent et Stiles murmura contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime aussi… toi et le loup. Alors j'attends de toi que tu ne me prennes pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. Un faible en détresse.

Derek reprit son baiser avec plus d'urgence et le pris à la taille en feulant, il lui retira son t-shirt doucement et remis ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Je te le promets… mon petit escargot !

- Quoi ?

Stiles se recula vite fait, offusqué comme jamais.

- De où tu me dis que je suis un escargot ?

- Parce que quand tu dors… (il se rapproche de lui et reprend ses hanches en mains)Tu bave comme un escargot !

- Espèce de…

Mais Derek l'empêcha d'en rajouter et l'embrassa en souriant, puis il enleva son propre t-shirt avec indécence quand Stiles le regarda en se léchant les lèvres, oubliant totalement leurs derniers mots. Derek lui fit un petit clin d'œil, ouai, ce soir, il allait le faire baver !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Ça fait toujours bizarre quand on termine une histoire et que l'on n'a plus de chapitre à poste... :( Ca me rend triste...**

**Mais bon, il faut remonter en selle hein !**

**J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic, pour le moment j'en suis au stade prise de note genre Brainstorming ! mdr !**

**Forgiveness étant terminé, je commence à angoisser à l'idée de n'avoir rien à écrire. Ça vous arrive aussi pour ceux qui écrivent ? En tout cas pour ma prochaine idée je suis sur le rythme d'un Stiles dans le corps de Derek, mais pas un échange comme on en pu déjà en lire, là il s'agirait uniquement de Stiles dans le corps de Derek parce qu'il se serait disputer avec lui. En fait, après avoir parcouru Stiles (^^) j'aimerai explorer Derek qui en fait est assez complexe quand même... Bref... Voilà, est-ce qu'elle vous plairez ?**

**A bientôt !**

**Bye**

**Julie**


End file.
